


Passion of a wolf

by drowningintonothing



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Love, M/M, Smut, Soulmates, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowningintonothing/pseuds/drowningintonothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfgang had to get out of Germany after what he did and the group decides it would be safe for him to go to Mexico and live with Lito and Hernando for a while. No one could have known that it would change the life of the three of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Readers,  
> if you read this, you are as hooked up on sense8 as I am. I started watching it because of Max Riemelt (Wolfgang) and ended up falling in love with ALL characters. I love every single one of them. But there was one cute gay couple I really adored and which made me smile and cry. And I loved all the interactions between Lito and Wolfgang so somehow that made me write that thing here. And of course my love for male smut.  
> Uhm. Yes somewhere there will be smut.
> 
> Also Will is somehow developing into Wolf's best friend while Felix isn't around. 
> 
> For those who say: Yeah but what's with kala?  
> I LOVE LOVE LOVE KALA AND WOLFY on the show. I want them to be a couple but for this story I made Wolfgang sent her away. Just like he did in the end in the series. 
> 
> So..Yeah I hope you all enjoy reading this.

He entered the building to say goodbye to his brother, his best friend. He had to get out of Germany just in case someone found out what he did. He had to get away. The last days he had spent talking to his sensates and he and Lito decided it was safe vor him to come to Mexico. He had convinced Kala to marry her fiancée, even so he found it heartbreaking. He really liked her. Wolfgang knew he was just the bad guy in their cluster. He was the killer, the machine, the hand. They all had their purposes and he was the one for the dirty work. And he was okay with it. But he also knew, that whatever was coming up in the next weeks, month, years and until the end of their lives, he would get more and more into trouble and he had to leave Felix behind. Had to separate from him, to keep him safe. He looked down on his friend who still wasn't concious. Wolfgang took his hand and said: "Felix, I am sorry but I have to go. I did horrible things but things that will keep you safe. Don't worry about me. I am not alone. I am with other people. I will explain it to you when you wake up. Don't search for me. I will come and get you as soon as you wake up. Auf Wiedersehen, mein alter Freund." (*Goodbye my old friend)  
Wolfgang felt Lito's presence before he was able to see him and he could feel Sun and Will, too. Lito placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on Wolfgang. Go to the airport, you are running late. I will wait for you and pick you up. My lover will be there, too. You're gonna live with us for the first days, until we figure things out."  
Wolfgang nodded, already on his way into his car. He was driving to the airport, a bag with clothes in his trunk. He was leaving Berlin, for the first time in his life and he probably would never come back.  
Just when he arrived, Will appeared next to him. "Be careful. Meeting each other is a whole different experience. Don't crush on the hot actor."  
Wolfgang shot the former-cop a look. "I'm not gay."  
"You know better. We don't go with labels. Hell, we all had sex together, so just be careful."  
"Stop it. You sound worried, Dad." They smiled at each other and Wolfgang went through the gate. Will still next to him. His blue eyes fixed on Wolfgang's blonde hair and the way his eyebrows raised. "Will you are staring at me. Say it or I am gonna punch you."  
"Maybe someday we should all meet. We need to kill them. You know that. And for that I will need you."  
Wolfgang stopped walking and looked at him. "Because I am a monster?"  
"No, because you can handle a bazooka."  
Wolfgang smiled. "Okay Daddy, let me go on that plane now and let me go to Mexico. Wanna see that gay actor and his nerdy-hot lover, he's talking about non stop. Gosh, do you listen to his thoughts sometimes? I swear he is worse than the characters he plays."  
Will laughed. "But his orgasms are great."  
Both started laughing and Wolfgang looked around at the people watching him. He remembered he was talking to himself and that he looks like a weirdo. Some woman even whispered "Irre"(*crazy) under her breath. Wolfgang shrugged and flashed her a smile.  
On the plane he was sitting next to an old woman and he grabbed for his iPod listening to some house and techno music. He didn't want to talk to anyone on this flight. He closed his eyes for a while, leaning against the little window he was sitting at and the moment he closed them, he could hear the others talking, could see them and their surroundings and he made himself appear at Sun's cell. He felt sorry for her and he promised, that one day, he was gonna get her out of there. She didn't belong there. When he was done talking to Sun he gave Nomi a visit, finding her on her laptop doing research about Whistler.  
"Hey, any news?"  
"No. Not yet. He seems to have different names and from what I heard of Jonas he has to be a sensate, too. Would explain his transformation into Nigel."  
Wolfgang nodded. "Makes sense. If you need me to kill someone call me."  
Nomi looked at him. "Wolfgang stop pretending you are a bad person. Don't forget we can all read your mind and can see the things you see. We can feel what you feel. It was revenge, nothing more. You are save with us and I think Lito, our little sunshine can make you feel better. Spent time with them. I think you and them will come along very well. I think Lito likes you, because if it wasn't for you he would have never had the courage to fight for what he loves most in this world. Hernando is back with him, because you gave him strength. Never underestimate yourself."  
Wolfgang nodded, holding back a tear and he whispered: "Danke."  
"You're welcome. Now let me work."  
And with that Wolfgang went back into his own body, just to be woken up by the old lady asking him if he wanted no meal. They were serving them on the plane. But he was not hungry.

* * *

 

**14 hours later**

The plane landed and Lito was right next to him. "I am waiting in the car. Some fans spotted me. Hernando will pick you up. I will show him to you." Wolfgang walked over to grab his luggage and then walked out into the terminal. The first thing he saw was the sunshine. He forgot that there are countries where the sun shines most of the year.  
He saw Lito standing next to a guy with dark curly hair, a beard and glasses. Hernando. Wolfgang smirked and thought that Lito was right. He looked nerdy-hot and had a real great body too. As soon as he was allowed he walked over to Hernando.  
"Hello Hernando. Nice to meet you for real."  
Hernando looked at him. "Uh right. Wolfgang. Hello....uhm Lito told me about that...you know..connection."  
"Good news. I thought he was going to chicken out. He was afraid you might ran off."  
"WOLGFANG!"; he heard Lito next to him.  
"Oh come on Lito, you were practically repeating "he will think I am crazy" a whole night."  
"You can see him? And talk to him?", Hernando asked.  
"Yeah, he is walking right next to me and I can also touch him now."  
"Don't tell him that." Lito sounded afraid.  
"Right now he is afraid you might run away because of the information that I can feel when you touch him."  
Hernando shot him a look. "Interesting, so when I hold your hand, he can feel that?" And with that Hernando did just that, he grabbed Wolfgang's hand and interlaced their fingers, his thumb brushing over the back of his hand. Wolfgang nearly ran into the doorframe when he looked down on their hands and a smiling Hernando. That man had balls. He was the man in this relationship.  
"I heard that", Lito mumbled.  
Wolfgang was glad when they arrived at the car. Lito was in the backseat and he crawled in there too.  
"Lito", he said.  
"Wolfgang."  
They looked at each other and then Lito hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Glad you are here. Now my love, drive us home. Let's show Wolfgang our place, hm?"  
"Okay Babe."  
For a second the German wanted to get out of the car and call a taxi. Them with their sweet talk. But then again he already knew how they were and he had to admit, he was curious how they lived.

\--

Wolfgang was watching the sun go down over a foreign country, with two strangers. Well, not strangers, he already knew them and he had the feeling he knew them all of his life. He felt Lito approach and snake his arms around his shoulders. "You okay?"  
"Yeah."  
"Then come and eat with us. Hernando made Chili. You will love his cooking skills. But don't you dare steal him from me. I will punch you."  
"Lito...I know how you punch...You really think I am afraid of you?"  
The Mexican looked hurt at this and Wolfgang felt it, felt that Lito didn't like to be called a wimp. "Sorry Sunshine. Come here."  
Wolfgang pulled him into a bearhug and Lito rested his head on his shoulder. "It is weird feeling you, talking to you, actually knowing you are here."  
"I know. It's weird for me too."  
Lito's lips brushed over Wolfgang's ear. "You're attractive."  
"You, too. Don't tell Hernando."  
"What are you two doing and what's he not allowed to say?"  
"Nothing, Babe. Just told Wolfgang he is attractive."  
"Ah that. Yeah. Attractive isn't the word I would use."  
Wolfgang shot him a look and then looked back to Lito who was smiling. "Which would you use", he asked confused.  
"Hot. And we heard..you know..that you are hung."  
"Actually I've seen him naked"; Lito added. "He is hung."  
For some reason Wolfgang blushed, not believing that two gay men were talking about him like that. But he didn't mind either.  
"Well," Hernando breathed. "I need to see for myself."  
"Hold on. Stop. I thought I heard food." Wolfgang walked into their kitchen to get away from those two lovebirds and their very sexy teasing. And his cock really didn't twitch at the thought of their hands on his body.  
He heard a laugh inside his head. It was Will. "Oh shut the fuck up Will", he screamed and Lito looked at him.  
"What did he want?"  
"He is laughing."  
"Because your cock is interested?"  
Wolfgang buried his face in the palms of his hands and then shook his head. "Womit hab ich das nur verdient?" (*What did I do to deserve this?)  
He turned around, grabbed his jacket and went outside to get away from them. He tried to block his 7 soul-siblings out. But one of them was very eager to reach him.  
"For fucks sake Will, what do you want? Can you give me some peace?"  
"I told you it was going to be difficult."  
"You didn't tell me that they want to mate with me. You did not warn me about them into threesomes or making me blush all the time. And why didn't you tell me that as soon as we became this..this soulmate thing, we gave up our sexualities? What are we now? Bisexual? Asexual? We are basically fucking each other, with each other and others that fuck with us. That sounds like a real big orgy and I am not sure if I want this to happen." He hadn't realized that he was saying all those things and had trailed off to speak german and had managed to block Will out. So no one was hearing his. "Und das allerschlimmste an der ganzen Sache ist auch noch, dass es mir gefällt, wie die beiden mich ansehen." (*And the worst thing about this is, that I like how the both of them look at me.)  
After a while he had no idea where he was, so he opened his mind and thought of Lito, seeing him sit next to Hernando on the bed, talking. "Lito? I think I got lost. I wanna come back."  
"Then come."  
"Uhm. I need help? I have no idea where I am."  
Lito laughed and explained it to Hernando.  
Then Lito was next to him, wearing only shorts. Wolfgang looked at his abs. He really should workout more. Lito grabbed his hand and walked him home, opening the door from the inside and Wolfgang casted his eyes down. "I'm sorry."  
"Aw, it is alright. Come in and join us."  
Wolfgang got rid of his boots and his jacket and then suited himself next to Hernando, who just smirked and threw an arm around him. Lito placed himself next to Wolfgang and said: "You wanna sleep here? You must be tired from the flight."  
"I can sleep on the couch", he said lazily, knowing that he soon would fall asleep and he didn't mind to fall asleep between them.  
He laid down, Hernando moving with him, so he was pressed to his back, offering his arm to use as Pillow. And Wolfgang did, while looking at Lito, who was killing the light, came closer and kissed his forehead. "Buenas noches." Lito grabbed for Hernando's hand, resting on Wolfgang's waist and he could feel the love flowing between them and for a second feeling loved himself. He reached out a hand, pressing Lito closer to him, until their knees were touching and he could feel his breath upon his skin. He knew Lito was smiling and in his head he heard. "Sleep now. Hernando and me will watch you."  
Wolfgang could feel lips pressing against his neck and Hernando wished him good night and nice dreams.  
The German men closed his eyes, smiling and feeling save.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thank you all for the Kudos and the comments on the first chapter! I never thought anyone would read that!

When he woke up Wolfgang was alone in the room but he could smell coffee from the kitchen. He stood up, still wearing his clothes from the day before and walked into the kitchen. Hernando was leaning against the counter, drinking his coffee with closed eyes and smiling, as if the coffee was making him happy. Maybe it did.  
"Morning", Wolfgang tried to get his attention.  
"Oh. Good Morning. Coffee?"  
Wolfgang nodded and rubbed his eyes. A few seconds later Hernando was holding a coffee in front of his face. "I assume you drink it black?"  
"Yes. Where is Lito?"  
"At work. He had an appointment. You know they found out he's gay and now they wanna talk."  
"I'll check on him."  
And before he could hear Hernando's answer, he opened his mind and found Lito talking to a guy and the Mexican looked at him and smirked, then winked and Wolfgang could hear the guy say. "You can imagine we weren't happy to find it out like this. You could have told us. But you can finish this movie. But after that we have to see."  
"You're firing me?"  
"No. But maybe..uhm..actually one of our writers thought about making a gay movie."  
Lito shook his head. "Alright."  
"Yeah. You better go to work now and Lito?"  
"Hm?"  
"No more drama."  
Lito nodded and left the room, looking at Wolfgang. "Don't tell Nando."  
"Why? It wasn't all bad."  
"Yeah..but he is jealous."  
"Oh." Lito nodded and then waved at him, going to shoot his movie and Wolfgang felt bad for the both of them. Back in his own body he looked at Hernando, who was staring at him.  
"He still has his job. He was filming."  
Hernando laughed and clapped his hands. "Great. He was so worried."  
Wolfgang nodded and drank his coffee.  
"So my sweet german boy. What do we two lovelies do today? Lito will be back in the evening. So we have a lot of time. What do you wanna do? See something? Go somewhere?"  
Wolfgang shrugged. He had no idea what he wanted to do. Hell, he did not even have a clue if there was anything he wanted to see.  
Hernando looked like he was thinking and then his face lit up and he looked at him and said: "I'm taking you to the museum. Show some mexican art to you. Then I we will walk around the city. Do you need clothes? Or anything else to feel you at home? Maybe get some papers to search you a nice flat. And we can go to the supermarket and I will prepare something to eat in the evening. Lito loves food. Even if he looks as if he never eats. What do you say?"  
Wolfgang nodded. He wasn't into art but he knew that Hernando was very passionate about stuff and he could use any distraction. His mind was always wandering to Felix. For the first time in his life, he felt alone and insecure, because Felix was not with him. They usually did everything together.  
"Can I take a shower?", he asked to buy some time.  
"Yes. Oh God I didn't think. of course you can. I will give you a towel and you can use our shower gel if you don't have your own. We should buy you stuff, okay?..Yes..come on."  
Wolfgang found it endearing how nervous Hernando was and smiled at him before following him into the bathroom.  
"Damn. You eat breakfast? I read that german people love bread. I don't have bread. Do you want me to go out and get something? Do you like pancakes? I can make them. Or cereals? I read everything about germany before you came. Just so I can take care of everything but I forgot. Sorry."  
Wolfgang laughed. "Hernando..It is alright. I'm a grown up man and I can take care of myself. You are not my slave. And I can buy something while we are outside, right? Don't worry. But if you really wanna do me a favor come here."  
He pulled Hernando into a hug and pressed him close to his chest. "Thanks for letting me stay with you. I know it is weird for you that Lito and me have this connection with all the people. I know you must be jealous. I'm not here to steal your man, okay? I just needed an escape for what I did."  
"I'm not jealous. Lito explained everything to me. It's okay and if you ever want to talk..about what happened in Berlin...I'm here."  
"Thank you. And now I would really like to shower and then you can show me Mexico. Show me how you live."  
As soon as he was under the water he could see Lito standing across of him. "I heard what you said to him. Thanks."  
"I was telling him the truth. You want anything or can I shower alone?"  
"Just listen to him, even so you don't like art. Look at his eyes and his body and the way he glows. It's what I fell in love with. He is so beautiful."  
The blonde looked at his Mexican soulmate, feeling a bit sad. "It must be great to feel that much for someone."  
"Love is the most precious thing and you have to be full of passion and cherish the person you are be with. He's the best thing that happened to me."  
Wolfgang nodded and he could feel how much Hernando meant to Lito. He could feel it in his body and heart and he casted his eyes down for a second. Trying not to think too much but it was too late and Lito grabbed his hand. "hey..hey...don't be sad. I share. You know I like you, right? And all of our other sensates."  
"Yeah. Sorry. But your feelings are overwhelming. And now please let me get ready so I can go out and have fun with your lover."  
Lito nodded and then disappeared. Wolfgang hurried up and he was showered and dressed in no time. Making sure he would make it as easy for Hernando as possible to deal with him. Not wanting to get anyone into trouble.  
He found him sitting outside and reading a magazine. His glasses were sitting on the top of his nose and he was just about to push it back in place. Wolfgang smirked and walked over to him. "What are you reading?"  
"An article about Lito."  
"Is it good?"  
"No." Hernando looked worried and then looked at Wolfgang. "They say he's a liar and that it is disgusting that he is gay. That men like him are too good to be gay."  
"Let's kill them." Wolfgang suggested it as a joke but suddenly Hernando's face made him worry. "Hernando? That was a joke."  
"No..No actually we need to do something. I'm afraid I'm gonna lose him."  
"No. You won't. He will give up his fucking career for you. He was aware what it meant to get you and Danny back. I was the one helping him. I know his struggle. He loves you more than anything. But we need to do something for him. So how about we go to the museum and you show me what you wanted to show me. We have a nice day and then we will cook for him, maybe set up some candles. I know he is the romantic type and we buy you nice underwear and the two of you have some alone time. I will keep everyone else busy so they won't interrupt you."  
Hernando smiled and leaned against Wolfgang. "You would do that?"  
"Yeah."  
"Thanks. It's been a while we were truly alone."  
Wolfgang felt the urge to wrap his arms around Hernando and kiss him but he knew that wasn't him but Lito, who was standing behind him. "Lito says he would like to hug you..no actually he wanted me to do it."  
"Was he listening?"  
"Yeah."  
"Tell him that I love him."  
"He can hear you. And he loves you, too."  
Wolfgang looked at Lito and then back to Hernando. He had to admit they were a good looking couple and a cute one, too.

* * *

 

The museum was a really quiet place but Hernando kept talking about art and the history around it as if he never did anything else, as if his life was linked to the people he was talking about. Wolfgang looked at him and finally saw what Lito meant, the passion in his eyes and the way he was glowing from the inside, was stunning. Right there and then he could even understand why Lito had to kiss him and make out with him. If he was honest to himself, he would like to do the same thing.  
Instead he just grabbed his hand and pressed it, which made him stop speaking for a second before he asked: "Am I too boring?"  
"No. I just don't have any idea of art or anything but I love how excited you are."  
Hernando blushed and pushed his glasses back onto his nose. He looked at his watch. "Oh God but I talked for two hours. Come on now, lets go." He sprung up, pulling Wolfgang along, just stopping at some pictures and giving him a quick information.  
Then he pulled him through the streets, still holding his hand in his. He stopped in front of a big shop with clothes and Wolfgang rolled his eyes. He hated shopping. "Can't we leave that and go to the supermarket? I hate shopping."  
"Yeah but you promised me to buy new underwear for me."  
"Shit. Why did I do that?"  
"Because you like me."  
Wolfgang let go of his hand and gave him a clap on the back of his head. "Then what are we waiting for. Let's get you something sexy, Hasi."  
"What did you just call me?"  
"Oh. It's a sweet german word. Sorry."  
Hernando shot him a look like he wasn't believing a thing. They entered the building and while on their way to the underwear section, Hernando grabbed some clothes and held them against Wolfgang's chest. Now and then shaking his head. Until he grabbed a blue shirt and then held it against Wolfgang's chest, who looked at him, annoyed. "Hernando, can you please stop?"  
"But this one's lookin' good. Really brings out your eyes and you look grumpy with all that black. And I think you would look totally hot in it and you want to attract ladies, right?"  
The German just rolled his eyes and smirked. Ladies or Boys. He wasn't so sure anymore. He wasn't even sure if he was still a man or a woman or a lesbian. Was he still a little gangster or was he a cop? He did not know who he was. He was eight people and they all were him.  
"Alright then buy it for me. I won't ever buy something like that. I love black. I look good in it."  
Hernando nodded and laughed. "Yeah. You do. I'll buy it and you buy my underwear..Come on."  
They headed to the underwear section of the store and Hernando just looked around and then pointed towards a simple black shorts. "I said Sexy, Hernando, not usual."  
"So what's sexy then? Lito never complained about my underwear."  
"Yeah because he was eager to get you out of it. But I bet he appreciates something that makes your buldge look great and inviting."  
The other man blushed and hid his face behind the shirt he was carrying for Wolfgang. "Then what do you suggest?"  
If he had any idea, he would totally say so but he had no clue what on earth he was doing. What would he find sexy on Hernando? Hm. He looked around and then found a dark blue shorts, with a black waistband and held it against Hernando, who looked at the ceiling. "Are you alright, you should look."  
"No. This is embarrassing."  
"You don't say..."  
He shook his head. That wasn't the right thing for him. Wolfgang looked around a bit more, finding a black one, with a red waistband and red seams. And he smiled when he held it against him. "Yes. That's it. You will look hot in it."  
"I don't know."  
"Believe me. You probably look hot in anything."  
Hernando blushed again and they walked to the checkout and paid the clothes. Then Hernando lead them to the store to buy food and some stuff for Wolfgang. Who tried to find a beer brand he knew but he was at a loss, so he looked at Hernando, helpless. "There's no beer I know."  
"Lito and me don't drink a lot of beer. But this one's good." He placed a sixpack in the cart. Along with another bottle of tequila and Wolfgang added red grenandine and orange juice into the cart. He loves himself some tequila sunrise.  
After thrity minutes they had drinks, food and a shower gel for Wolfgang, which of course, Hernando chose. He told Wolfgang there is nothing better than a good smelling man. And Wolfgang just shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't going to discuss anymore, he was tired of it. Hernando was too cute to make him feel bad and he was too nice to scream at him for being an annoying guy. (and Wolfgang really wasn't annoyed. He just liked to pretend.)

* * *

 

When they were back at Lito's place, Wolfgang asked Hernando if it was okay if he lays down for an hour because he was still tired from the flight. Of Course the mexican let him sleep and Wolfgang was glad he did. He opened his mind and immideately Lito was screaming at him: "Why did you shut us out. Something could have happened. I was already on my way back home, when Will hadn't held me back."  
"Calm down. We were shopping and at the Museum and I wanted to get to know Hernando without you plastering your emotions and thoughts on me. When will you be home?"  
"In three hours."  
"Good. Now let me sleep some, okay?"  
"Okay Princess."  
And then another voice got in the mix. "Wow he is only with you for one day and you already make him your princess", Will mocked Lito.  
"Doesn't he look like a Princess to you? With his blonde hair, the blue eyes and how he is lying like a baby?"  
"How do you know how princesses look? You are gay", Nomi added. "But you are right, he has a bit of a princess."  
"Just to make it clear to all of you. I am the wolf in this connection. I'm a monster. So all you pussies should go and hide, before I kill you all", Wolfgang grumbled.  
"Geez. He sounds like a grumpy wolf. Okay, let him alone", Will said and they disappeared. But he felt Kala and she asked him what he was doing and why he didn't come to India. And he once again told her that he wasn't good for her and that her finacee was the better choice. It would be dangerous if everyone of them would fall in love within the cluster. Riley and Will really had a hard way to go.  
He didn't want that for Kala. She vanished with a sad look on her face but he knew she would be back.  
He had just closed his eyes, when the door opened and Hernando came in. "Are you asleep?"  
"No. Lito and the others wanted to give me a visit."  
"Oh. Yeah. Hm. Mind if I join you? It's too early to cook."  
"Sure."  
Lito appeared again, looking down on Hernando, when he laid down, not touching Wolfgang. They both were fully dressed. "He is sad. Something is bothering him. Cuddle with him, okay? Do it for me." Lito looks at Wolfgang, as if he was feeling what Hernando feels and maybe, Wolfgang thought, he could. When you are in love with someone the way Lito was in love, you can feel when something is wrong. So Wolfgang moved closer to Hernando and opened his arms and the other men hesitated before snuggling himself into the embrace. "Don't worry, Hasi, Lito is here, too. He gave me the permission."  
Lito laughed. "Hasi? Bunny? Really?"  
Wolfgang nodded and smirked, which made Lito smirk too and leave them alone. The Blonde carassed the smaller men's back and felt that he calmed down under his touch. After a while Hernando said: "It worries me that there are seven people attached to Lito. What if some day the connection you all have, will destroy his feelings for me? How can I be enough when he has seven soulmates?"  
Wolfgang looked at Hernando and replied: "Love's not only a soulthing. It's from the heart and Lito's heart beats only for you. He may love us all but he is not IN love. You know there are different kind of love. Do you really think he would leave you? I know this is overwhelming and strange and difficult but you can make it work. Just think that Lito's mind expanded. He suddenly has more strength, can fight better, he knows how to kill, how to drive like in the movies and to hack laptops. We all have different abilities and we are able to use the others. So just fall in love with all his different sides. Just like Lito loves when you are demanding and strong. You know..when you left him, to see if he would chose you and Danni over his career, this was strong and smart and he loved it. He loves you nerdy and he loves you when you go all into bodyguard mode. Don't worry little bird."  
What Wolfgang didn't expect was the answer. Which wasn't a spoken one, even so it included lips. Hernando kissed him. Not a little peck, no he was really kissing him, even pressing himself closer and pushing his hand under Wolfgang's shirt.  
The German stopped him. "Hey..hey stop. I am not Lito and he is not here right now."  
"Sorry. Just..wow..you reminded me of him."  
"How about you take a bath, get dressed and I start cutting the pepper and all. Prepare everything."  
"Nah. I'll help you and then I'll take a shower."  
"Okay. And I'll go before Lito comes home, so the both of you are alone."  
Hernando turned on his back and whispered: "Where will you go?"  
"Out...Maybe search a mexican lady to have some fun with."  
The expression on Hernando's face made Wolfgang worry. He somewhat looked hurt.  
"So..uhm..yeah..have fun." Wih that he stood up and walked out of the room, Wolfgang following seconds after.  
"Did I say something wrong?"  
"Nevermind. It's okay."  
Wolfgang didn't say anything else, thinking that dropping that topic would be best. He opened the fridge and grabbed the pepper to cut it into pieces. He did not speak to Hernando and Hernando didn't even look at him anymore. For a second Wolfgang thought he was maybe jealous.  
But that couldn't be.  
They only just met.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies,  
> today we will start the smut. I am a smut writer. I just can't help it.  
> And suddenly Wolfgang isn't the cold hearted German anymore.  
> That's how our guys are..when they warm up, they can be rays of sunshine. Sometimes. Not often...Uhm.  
> I better stop there....where was I..  
> Ah yes..  
> So you know how this is..there is this handsome man, that takes you out, goes to the bookstore with you and you have fun. He is lying on your bed, reading, looking even more handsome and before you know it you are kissing him...  
> Well..
> 
> I will stop talking now. Have fun with that - or not. Thanks for all the reviews and kudos and I hope after that no one stops reading. I warned you before ;)

While Hernando was in the shower, Will called him, so Wolfgang opened his mind and went to Will's place in his head. He was somewhere on the road in a car. "Where are you going?"  
"Driving around. You know Whistler is in my head, he knows where I am. So I change my position, then Riley gives me new drugs and drives somewhere else. So he can't find us."  
"I'm sorry you have to go through this. If you need help, I can come there too."  
"No. Listen...I heard you talking to Hernando and I heard Lito. I think you should stay away from them a bit. Hernando is crushing on you and I don't want Lito to suffer the way he did when Hernando left him."  
Wolfgang didn't answer. He just stared into the other direction. "I know you don't wanna hear this Wolfgang but it is simply not a good idea."  
"I know. I should never had gone there. I should have listened to you. You know..sometimes you remind me of Felix."  
Will nodded and replied: "I am your friend. You have a lot of them now. You better get used to me. I won't disappear..Unless I get killed."  
"Fuck. No. I will hunt Whistler down. We should soon meet all together and make a plan. I want that bastard dead."  
"Yeah. And Wolfgang...it was nice what you did for them. I told everyone to keep their minds away from Lito."  
Wolfgang smirked and nodded and then vanished to be back in his own body.  
"Wolfgang?", Hernando asked.  
"Oh sorry. Will needed help."  
"How do I look?"  
Wolfgang looked at him. He was wearing a black Jeans, a black shirt and a red tie. "Great."  
"You think he likes it?"  
"Yes."  
Wolfgang couldn't help it but stood up and fumbled around with Hernando's tie. "Why are you so nervous? Lito is your boyfriend. He loves you, no matter which clothes you wear."  
"I know."  
"I will go now. Have fun."  
Hernando nodded and before Wolfgang was out of the door, he heard him say: "Be careful. Don't want anything to happen to you."  
"I can take care of myself."  
Wolfgang went out and walked around the block, trying to find a bar or something else he could spent some time at, until he would sneak back in the morning. He found a club which was still closed, because it was too early. In the end he ended up in a bistro, ordered some food and an iced tea. He usually ate very fast but he decided to be slower this time.  
Just when he finished his meal and the drink and wanted to get the check, he heard Lito in his head. "Come home."  
And after paying he went outside and tried to reach Lito but the connection was off and no one else was responding. "Fuck." He ran to their place. "Wolfgang?", Lito said.  
"On my way."  
But his answer wasn't heard. He opened the door and ran upstairs, just to find Lito and Hernando naked, on the bed, kissing and touching each other. He just stood their watching, seeing that they were both rock hard. He tried to get away from them but Lito suddenly looked at him, smirking and saying: "There you are."  
"I thought you were in trouble."  
Lito stood up and walked over to Wolfgang. "The only one who's in trouble is you."  
Wolfgang looked over to Hernando, who had his eyes closed. "Why?"  
"Because my boyfriend likes to kiss you."  
"Hey, I stopped him. I didn't do anything."  
Lito smirked and nodded. "I know. We want you to join us."  
"What?", he nearly screamed.  
"Yeah."  
"No."  
"Don't you like us?"  
"Yeah but I am not doing this. No gay sex for me. Sorry."  
Wolfgang turned around and shook his head. When he was on his way down he heard Hernando yell: "Oh Wolfy, are you afraid?"  
"I'm not afraid of anything."  
"Come, we don't need to have sex. Just lay with us." Lito grabs Wolfgang and starts undressing him, kissing him on his lips and Wolfgang couldn't deny that he liked the attention.  
"No. Stop. This was supposed to be a night for the two of you. You two need that. Hernando needs you Lito. Leave me out of it, okay?"  
He pushed Lito away and finally ran down the stairs, hearing Hernando call after him. "Wolfy!"  
Wolfgang didn't stop and didn't listen until he was out of the door and as soon as he was, Will was running next to him, laughing and looking at him. "Seems like that Lito has a crush on you too. Hell man, aren't you curious?"  
"Shut the fuck up Will."  
Wolfgang sat down on a bench and looked up into the stars. What the fuck was he thinking going back there? And why the hell did he think it was a good idea to come to Mexico in the first place?  
"Wolfgang, do you like them?"  
"What are you, Will? My inner voice? Are you the devil or the angel on my shoulder?"  
"He's the angel, I am the devil", Nomi replied.  
Wolfgang shook his head.  
Will took his hand. "You should go back soon and at least cuddle with them. I know I told you not too but Lito seems to need you. He thinks without you he wouldn't be with Nando anymore."  
"Yeah but don't do it if you don't feel comfortable with them", Nomi added.  
He nodded and they left him alone. Wolfgang shyly opened his mind for Lito, just to make sure they are not at it, when he goes home.  
Lito was right next to him the second Wolfgang tried. "You can come home. We are not in the mood anymore. Hernando was mad with me for pushing you."  
"Sorry. I will come home."  
"Yeah."  
So Wolfgang walked back and entered the bedroom. "I'm back. I will be on the couch downstairs."  
"No, Wolfy, come in here", Hernando said.  
"Wolfy...Since when do you call him Wolfy...?", Lito asked and laughed.  
"Since he called me something German. What was it?"  
"Hasi", Wolfgang said and Lito chuckled.  
"What does Hasi mean?", Hernando asked again.  
"Something sweet.", Lito answered.  
"Why do I have the feeling you two are making fun of me?", Hernando asks.  
"We would never do that", Wolfgang answered and got rid of his clothes, crawling into bed with them, spooning Hernando, who was cuddling on Lito's chest. Then Hernando turned around, looked at him and asked him if he had eaten something and if he was thirsty and comfortable. "Hasi, don't you worry. I am fine. I will just go to the bathroom and brush my teeth and all, okay?"  
"Yes. Okay. But then come back."  
Wolfgang shot Lito a look, telling him, to join him in the bathroom, which Lito did.  
"What's going on?"  
"He told me that he has a crush on you. I think he likes that you are like the big bad wolf."  
"I am sorry. I didn't do anything."  
"It's alright. I know why he crushes on you. The only thing that matters to me is that he still loves me. I can't live without Nando. He's my everything and if it means to share him, I am okay with it. By the way..it's like he is betraying me with myself."  
So Wolfgang went back into bed with them, let Hernando cuddle with him, while Lito spooned Hernando's back. The two sensates looked at each other and Wolfgang gently touched Lito's hair. "Good Night, Lito."  
"Good Night, Wolfy."  
They both looked at Hernando, who had already fallen asleep. Both men smiled down on him and Wolfgang was a bit surprised that he wasn't smiling because Lito was, but because he wanted to. He liked Hernando.

* * *

 

Some days later him and Hernando went to the city and Wolfgang had an idea. "Hasi, are there any bookstores that sell german books? I wanna read something about your country, about the people, the landscape and all."  
Hernando smiled like a kid on christmas and suddenly clapped his hands. "Yes. Yes, come on but I warn you, I will probably buy a ton of books."  
"That's okay. You little nerd."  
He pulled Wolfgang through some streets, then they got on a bus and then they were standing in front of a bookstore and Hernando showed him the german section. Wolfgang wasn't into reading but he thought when he was in Mexico he could use the time and maybe learn about the country and visit some places. To be honest he wanted to get away from the two lovebirds for a while. Maybe renting a car and making a roadtrip. See the country. But he wouldn't tell them.  
He found one book about Mexico and then tried to find Hernando and he found him reading in a book, his sunglasses dangling from his mouth, while he was holding the book close to his face. He forgot his glasses at home. Wolfgang couldn't help himself but find it adorable. He watched him a while longer until the man looked at him, smiling. "Oh Sorry, did you talk to me?"  
"No. I was just watching you. Was the book good?"  
"Yeah I am gonna buy it. Are you done already?"  
"Yes. Found what I was looking for. You know I don't read."  
"How about a book to learn spanish?"  
"That wouldn't help much. I can barely speak english."  
Hernando shook his head. "Your english is just fine. I could teach you spanish."  
"You could learn german."  
Wolfgang regretted what he said the second he did because Hernando's face suddenly was an open book. He turned around, walked into another section of the store, grabbed some books and Wolfgang shook his head. Of Course Hernando would buy books to learn German. He was screwed. Hernando would know all the things he said to him in german, to mock him.  
"Can I go to the art books, too? Or do you wanna leave? Lito sometimes has to pull me out of here."  
"We make a deal, you have 30 minutes in this store and then we go and drink coffee and you pay."  
"Deal." And with that Hernando turned around and made his way to the art area and Wolfgang smirked, walking through the store, ending up in the newspaper section and he searched for a german one, glad that he found one. He had avoided every news but maybe it was time to read the papers or search the internet when they were back. He also found an english book about art and he secretly took it. Before the time was up he went to the check out and hid the book in his bag. He wanted to read it, so the next time Nando takes him to a museum he knows what that man is talking about. Or maybe just get an idea.  
Maybe they should buy something for Lito in town. He already felt left out because he was working while they were having fun. Nando worked only 3 days and two days he worked from home, which he usually did in the afternoon. So when they would be back he would probably sit on his desk and at his notebook and type like a maniac. Wolfgang wasn't really sure what his job was but he loved to see when Hernando was buried in work and concentrating because his eyebrows did this little up and down move all the time. He usually watched TV or listened to music while Hernando worked or he prepared dinner.  
When Hernando turned up at the checkpoint Wolfgang laughed. "Geez Nando, let me help you." Hernando was carrying so many books that Wolfgang thought he might break his back.  
"Thanks. But I could have managed that on my own. I am not fragile."  
"I didn't say that. Hasi you need to take better care of yourself. Lito kills me if anything happens when we are out."  
Hernando shook his head and then paid his books. They gave him two bags and Wolfgang immediately grabbed one of them. For some reason he always forgot that Hernando was indeed a man and could carry those stuff on his own but he felt as if he had to protect and take care of him. Oh no. He wasn't at all having feelings. Wolfgang does not do feelings. Feelings are.....highly overrated...  
"Wolfy?"  
"Huh?"  
"Are you still here or are you with one of your seven friends?"  
"I am here. Sorry I was thinking about something."  
"Then let's go to the Café and then home."  
They drank coffee together, laughing a lot and telling each other stories. Hernando asking questions about Germany and Wolfgang about Mexico and by the end of the conversation he sure as hell wanted to visit one of those cenotes and all the beautiful places that Hernando had talked about. Maybe this was going to be his home now. The only reason he would ever go back to Germany was Felix. But Felix also would follow him everywhere.

Back home Wolfgang got rid of his shoes and his jeans, changed into a shorts and Hernando just looked at him. "What?"  
"Nothing."  
Oh Wolfgang had seen this look on the other mans face before and he knew that the crush of Hernando had turned into something else. Desire.  
He walked past him towards the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water and then placed himself outside on the balcony, drinking and reading, while Hernando sat down on his desk to work. Now and then Wolfgang glanced over to him. There was a little pearl of sweat running down his temple. He heard Will next to him. "That looks like the beginning of a weird porn. You just stared at the drop of sweat for about two minutes."  
"I just can't help it. Now leave me alone."  
Wolfgang stood up and walked over to Hernando, looking over his shoulder, he was busy writing something. So he went to the fridge, grabbed some oranges and made him some juice, placed it next to him and said: "Drink something."  
"Thanks." He didn't even look up and Wolfgang walked to the bed and sprawled out on it, then grabbed for the german newspaper and read it. There was nothing in it that was interesting to him. Nothing about his uncle or his cousin. He saw Hernando standing up and walking towards him, losing his shirt on his way to the bed and he suited himself next to Wolfgang. "I need a break. What are you reading?"  
"A german paper. Just in case, you know."  
"Yeah." Wolfgang looked over to Hernando, because his voice sounded weird and then Hernando took the paper out of his hand, looked at him and suddenly moved himself up to straddle Wolfgang. Wolfgang's eyes were fixed on Hernando's face, who leaned down and started kissing him, which this time, Wolfgang didn't stop.  
His hands finding his way to Hernando's hips and then he stopped kissing Hernando and just looked at him. "What are you doing?"  
"Kissing you."  
"I can feel that but why?"  
"Because I want you."  
Help. Wolfgang needed help. He called Lito in his head, who appeared behind Hernando. "What do I do? Your boyfriend attacks me."  
Lito nodded then looked at the scene and whispered: "Do it." Jealousy all over his face.  
"No. You don't feel good about it."  
"He's in love with you. Just like he is in love with me."  
Wolfgang sighed and then grabs Hernando by his arms and puts him away from his body.  
"No. We can't do this. You are with Lito. I know he would be heartbroken."  
Wolfgang looked to the spot where Lito was standing, shaking his head. "Make him Happy Wolfgang. I will be here. You are not betraying me and he isn't either. I am here."  
"No. I can't Lito. Even so I want to."  
"You can and you will. No discussion."  
Wolfgang looked at Hernando and sighed. "Lito wants us to go on."  
"He is here?"  
"Yes."  
"This is so weird. Sorry. No..let's stop."  
"I can go away if that makes it better", Lito suggests.  
"No. I hate this situation. We need rules and one of it will be that I am out of the game."  
"Or..", Lito starts and walks closer. "We can swap bodies inbetween. I have a break and I am alone in my trailer."  
"Fuck it", Wolfgang spits and grabs Hernando, kissing him and biting on his collarbone. For a minute he thought Hernando was going to stop him but then his hands were under Wolfgang's shirt, trying to get him out of it. And faster than he could imagine they were both naked and kissing and touching each other. Wolfgang looked down on himself, while Lito took his place, grabbing the lube and opening Hernando up for him and as soon as he was done, they changed again. Hernando kissed Wolfgang and moaned: "Let me ride you."  
The German just nodded and pulled him on top of him, his hands on Hernando's waist, when he let himself down on Wolfgang's cock. Hernando moaned when he opened his eyes, wanting to get rid of his glasses but Wolfgang shook his head. "No, let them on please."  
"Fuck you are so big."  
The Mexican started to move and moaned each time he slid down on Wolfgangs erection. Wolfgang was so wrapped up in this moment that he didn't realize that Lito was gone. His hands moved upwards and played with one of the other guys nipples, making him moan even louder. Hernando leaned down, changing his angle and kissed Wolfgang, who started to rock his hips up. "Fuck, Wolfy..yes..shit.."  
"Everything alright?"  
"Yes..god..you kill my prostate. Don't stop. I think.." Then he moaned loudly and Wolfgang looked down and saw that he was shooting come all between their bodies and he yelled for Lito.  
"What...did he come already? That was like five minutes. He never comes that fast."  
"What do I do?"  
"Keep going or let Hernando guide you. Need to go. Shooting."  
Hernando chuckled. "Sorry." Wolfgang pressed a finger on his lips and said: "Now...I wanna come too."  
"And you will."  
Hernando moved off of Wolfgang, threw the condom away and then started licking the tip of his dick, his hand playing with his balls and then his mouth was kissing his thighs. Wolfgang looked down and the sight made him go nuts. Hernando looked hot and sexy with the glasses and the look on his face. And then he took him into his mouth and closed his eyes, moving up and down and Wolfgang grabbed the sheets, moaning louder than ever before. He had never gotten a blowjob like this. Hernando was doing some magic trick with his tongue or something or it was because he was a man. It didn't matter because soon he felt his orgasm coming closer and Hernando took all of him in which was really hard to handle and Wolfgang asked himself where the fuck his cock fit into that throat but he didn't complain. Hernando started to hum and Wolfgang came, hard, grabbing the sheets harder and moaning "Nando."  
Hernando swallowed everything and then kissed his way up to him until his lips were pressed on Wolfgang's.  
"Wow, Wolfy, that was great."  
"Yes."  
"Shower?"  
Wolfgang nodded, still not completely there. Hernando walked over to the bathroom and Wolfgang was about to climb out of bed when Lito whispered: "He's good at that."  
"You don't say."  
"I'll be home in an hour. Wait for your punishment."  
Wolfgang smirked. "I can't wait for it. I love to be punished." Then he walks into the shower, behind Hernando and wrapped his arms around him.  
"You are so hot. I can't believe I am saying this to a man but god you are amazing. Your sunshine-lover will be home in an hour and he will punish me for making you come so fast."  
Hernando chuckled. "I bet he will. You better prepare your ass."  
He turned around, pecked Wolfgang's lips and then started to wash himself. "What do you mean by "prepare your ass"?"  
The Mexican started laughing. "The only punishment Lito knows is rough and hard sex, which by the way, he is really good at and there is no way you can top him. Lito is a top. You will never fuck him. He may be a very romantic guy but when it comes to this, there is no discussion."  
Wolfgang raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Challenge accepted.  
"Oh no. I know that look. You're gonna fight with him for dominance, right?"  
"Fuck yes I will. If you two turn me gay there are rules."  
Hernando laughed. "Baby, we didn't turn you gay. A part of you was always gay. I mean you have 2 parts of your soul that are a lesbian and a gay Mexican."  
"Geez. I hate that you are so smart."  
Then he pulled Hernando closer and kissed him.  
"I would think you love me for being such a smart man."  
"Hmm. Yeah. That and that you can do amazing things with your mouth."  
They kissed again and Wolfgang stopped the water and they stepped out, dried themselves and then walked to the bedroom, both falling on the mattress and Hernando kissed Wolfgang's shoulder.  
Wolfgang closed his eyes and smiled. There was a slight chance that he felt happy.  
But he was way too German to admit that.


	4. Chapter 4

Wolfgang felt that Hernando was kissing his way down his body and he smirked. "What are you up to? Another round?"  
"No, but I better prepare you before Lito is here."  
"You really meant that."  
"Yeah. You will like it, I promise."  
That made Wolfgang feel a bit insecure. It was one thing to have Hernando ride him but another thing to get fucked by a wild Mexican. And someone was invading his ass. He swallowed, looking at Hernando, who was already grabbing the lube. "Nando?"  
"Hey..hey...don't be nervous. I will be gentle, okay?"  
Wolfgang bit his lip and clenched his jaw. "Okay."  
"Bent your legs, Wolfy."  
Wolfgang did as he was told and looked down to Hernando, who was placing himself between his legs, bending over to kiss him.  
While they were kissing, Hernando had started to rub lube around his hole and pressed his finger against it. "Relax", he whispered between kisses and moved down, leaving kisses on Wolfgang's body. The Mexican pushed one of his fingers in, which made the other man hiss. He pulled it out and put more lube on it, then pushed it in again, moving around until he found Wolfgang's prostate. Wolfgang moaned. "Was war'n das?" He shook his head. "I meant what was that?"  
Hernando smirked. "That?"  
And again Wolfgang felt that incredible feeling and he nodded.  
"Your prostate. Feels good?"  
Hernando kept rubbing it and Wolfgang soon was rock hard and moaning. "Stop. you were supposed to prepare me."  
Hernando chuckled. "Sorry, I like to hear you moan." He added a second digit and scissored his fingers, so he would spread Wolfgang for Lito. He was just adding a third finger, when Lito came in, already unbuttoning his shirt and getting rid of his clothes faster than Wolfgang could breathe out.  
"I see you already prepared him."  
"Yes my love. He is prepared to be punished."  
"Hmm." Lito grabbed Hernando and lifted him up, kissing him and smiling. "Missed you."  
"I missed you, too."  
Wolfgang was waiting for Lito to join them in bed and the moment he had thought it, Lito came over and kissed him. "Now I think you need to be punished for sleeping with my man and making him cum faster than I ever did."  
Wolfgang smirked. "Well, seems like you are not as good in bed as you thought."  
"I'll show you."  
Hernando placed himself next to Lito, starting to play with his nipples and kissing his neck. The Actor closed his eyes for a moment, leaning into Hernando's touch and Hernando shot Wolfgang a look, winking. Wolfgang smirked and moved, so he was pressed completely against Lito, his hands grabbing for Lito's cock, jerking it.  
Lito started moaning and Wolfgang brushed a finger over Lito's entrance, which made him hiss and look at Wolfgang. "Oh no. I know this game."  
He moved and slapped Hernando's hand away, rolled himself over Wolfgang and pinned his hands next to their heads.  
Good that Wolfgang was a skilled fighter. He only needed his legs to turn them around and seconds later he was straddling Lito, pressing his legs and arms down. Hernando whistled and Wolfgang looked at him, grinning.  
"No, Wolfy, I said I punish you and I will."  
"Boys, how about you swap positions now and then?"  
Both looked at Hernando. "No."  
"Geez, call me when there is some action. I will make myself a sandwich and watch TV."  
Wolfgang grabbed for Hernando's hand, not thinking that Lito would use the opportunity to move them around and Wolfgang gave in. "Now then Lito, show me. Punish me." He grabbed a condom from the nightstand and threw it towards Lito but Hernando caught it and then kissed Lito, while rolling the condom over his length, jerking it.  
"Turn around Wolfy"; Lito commanded.  
Wolfgang turned around, presenting his ass and feeling awkward. Who would have thought that he would ever do that? But there he was, waiting to be fucked.  
Lito grabbed for his hips and pulled him down on his cock and Wolfgang bit his lip. Lito was big but he had lubed up, so it wasn't too painful and he was glad Hernando had prepared him.  
Lito pushed in and out of him so rough that Wolfgang had to shut his eyes close and grab the sheets. Hernando was right, Lito loved doing this. Wolfgang moaned when Lito hit his prostate and the Mexican speed up. "Shit. Lito...yes.."  
"You like that?"  
"Yes?"  
Lito pulled out and said: "Turn around and open your goddamn link to me."  
Wolfgang turned around, on his back and opened their link. And that was just too much, when Lito pushed back in, he could feel both sides. He could feel what Lito felt and his own feelings. When Hernando leaned down kissing him and Lito fucking him, he thought he wasn't able to breathe and Lito was moaning loud and uncontrolled. "Oh shit", he said out loud what Wolfgang was thinking. Wolfgang grabbed Hernando's hard cock and stroked it, while they were still kissing. He wanted to include him in their adventure. Lito and Wolfgang started to moan and move in synch and Hernando looked at them and he wasn't surprised when they came together. Wolfgang never had an orgasm like that and Lito was grabbing his waist so hard, he would leave marks.  
"Shit", Lito spit. "This was amazing", still riding out their orgasm and Wolfgang nodded, turning his attention to Hernando and Lito did too. "Love, kneel, I wanna taste you", Lito whispered into Hernando's ear, while tossing the condom away and moving behind Hernando, who was leaning forward. "Wolfgang, you know what to do." Lito smirked and Wolfgang moved under Hernando, moving down until his mouth was lined up with the pretty cock he had seen earlier today. He licked along the length of it, tasting Hernando and he pulled Hernando's ass-cheeks apart, so that Lito could start rimming Hernando. They were so tangled into each other that if a stranger would see them, they wouldn't know who was who and where one starts and one ends.  
Wolfgang bopped his head up and down and Hernando started moaning. Lito's tongue was everywhere and even Wolfgang would like to know how that felt. "Fuck..fuck...Lito..please." Lito chuckled and pushed his tongue inside his lover.  
After that it were seconds and Hernando came, moaning some obscenities and shooting his cum into Wolfgangs throat.  
The German, for the first time in his life, tasted sperm and it wasn't as bad as some girls had told him. He cleaned off Hernando and then moved back up, to kiss him, while Lito placed himself next to him. Hernando was still panting but smiling widely. "You two...I am too old for this."  
They all chuckled and Lito stood up, coming back with a wet towel to clean Wolfgang's chest. They cuddled together for some minutes, Wolfgang in the middle and he felt like in a wolf's den.  
Lito's stomach growled. "What's for dinner?", he asked.  
"Uhm. I didn't cook. I was kind of distracted today. How about we order Pizza?"  
"Sounds good Hasi", Lito said and Hernando rolled his eyes and grabbed for the phone and the menu of the place they wanted to order at. Wolfgang chose a salami pizza, Lito a tuna and Hernando vegetarian. "One of us needs to get dressed", he said.  
"I will"; Lito said and grabbed for his briefs and some shorts.  
Then he looked back to the bed and said: "Well, that's something. I want you to stay Wolfgang. We are hell of a sexy threesome."  
Hernando laughed. "Does that mean my love, that you have a crush on our beautiful blonde boy?"  
"Maybe." Lito blushed and Wolfgang stood up, threw his arms around his waist and said: "I love you, too Lito."  
"Awwwww", Hernando added and stood up too, hugging them both and saying: "I love the both of you but Lito will always be my man."  
"Now its getting cheesy. Stop it", Wolfgang told them and grabbed for his boxers, putting them on, going outside to smoke.

* * *

 

As soon as he turned his back on them Will was at his side, laughing so much tears were streaming down his face. Wolfgang raised an eyebrow at him.  
"I can't..." Will tried but then shook his head.  
"What?"  
"Let me tell you..hearing you moan three levels higher than your actual voice made my day. You sounded like some of the girls I slept with."  
"Nice I could entertain you."  
"Seriously dude, that wasn't at all manly."  
"Will..." Wolfgang's voice was rough and cold and he knew he probably sounded scary but Will stoppe laughing, looked at him and nodded.  
"Sorry. But it was sexy. The three of you..and hell who would have guessed that Lito was into the roughness."  
"Can we not talk about sex please?"  
"What do you wanna talk about?"  
Wolfgang put out his smoke and then rubbed the back of his head. "How we are going to make this world save for us. It eats me up that there are maniacs who are willing to kill us. I don't want anything to happen to one of us."  
Will stared at Wolfgang for a minute and then looked at the stars. "Me either. We have to kill him. And that means we need me, right? My head?"  
"Yes. If he is i your head, you can be in his. Actually I think all you need is a bit strength from all of us. How about we meet tomorrow at some point?"  
"Yes, we finally should. I don't like this. I was a cop. I don't kill people."  
Wolfgang placed a hand on Will's shoulder. "It's either killing him or be killed and I would not want that to happen, brother."  
Will hugged him. "Thank you, Wolfy. You know, when we first met I never thought you would like me."  
Wolfgang smiled and walked back in, throwing over his shoulder: "Who said that I do?"  
But both smirked at each other, well knowing that they liked and respected each other a lot.

* * *

 

The minute he walked in the doorbell rang and the pizza was delivered.  
"What do you wanna drink?", Hernando asked, his head buried in the fridge. Wolfgang walked u behind him, kissing his neck and mumbling: "Something bitter." Hernando looked at him, blushing and shaking his head and Wolfgang laughed, grabbing for the beer and sitting down on the table. They ate in silence, just looking at each other and he saw the love again, floating in the air between the two Mexicans. He would never be a part of this but it was nice to pretend. Nice to get laid.  
He casted his eyes back down on his plate, when his phone rang. He stared at it because the only people that called him were now dead or unconscious. He grabbed it and said: "Yes?"  
"Mr...uhm..Conan...I wanted to inform you that our patient is making great process and we think he will wake up soon."  
"Did anyone ask for him?"  
"No. Do you want to come and visit him?", The Doctor asked.  
"That's difficult. I am not in Germany right now. Call me if he wakes up. I will take the next flight and come back."  
"Wie Sie wünschen." (As you wish) The doctor hung up and Wolfgang stared at his phone a while longer. Felix is going to be alright. He smiled and then ate and drank his beer. Lito and Hernando watched him.  
"What was that all about?"  
"My best friend, the one that got shot, he is going to wake up soon. I have to back if he does."  
"You can't. What if they arrest you?", Lito said, worry written all over his face.  
"Well...that's a good question. Maybe I shouldn't be the one going then. Maybe this time, I need help."  
He looked at Lito, who smirked and nodded. "Alight. As soon as you get the call I will go. And you will be there with me."  
"Yes. He will call me and I will explain it to him and then he comes with you to Mexico and I can search a flat for him and me."  
Wolfgang babbled on, not seeing the other two men getting sad and worried. He only realized, when Nomi and Will showed up and told him to stop because he was hurting Lito. When Wolfgang looked at the both men he had just slept with, he shut up and grabbed their hands. "I am sorry. Didn't mean to sound as if I am happy to move out."  
"It's alright. Felix always came first", Hernando said.  
"Yes. Always. He has always been there for me."  
Lito grabbed Wolfgang's hand. "It will be a pleasure for me to go to Germany and help you guys. And the two of you can live here for a while."  
"Thanks Lito. Thanks for everything." Wolfgang looked at their hands and then looked at Hernando, grabbing his hand too.  
Then he finished his beer, stood up to clean their plates but Hernando held him back, shaking his head, putting the plates into the dishwasher.  
Wolfgang, tried not to pay attention to what Hernando and Lito were talking about, he wanted the two lovers to have time for their self, he already felt like he was intruding into their special place…..their home, but when he heard them say Felix’s name it got his attention.  
“What are you guys talking about?”  
“We were thinking that maybe, we need to get the other’s involved…..just in case something goes wrong so we are all protected,” Lito suggests.  
“I would just die if something happens to either of you or your friend Felix…..and I would like to meet the others that you two are so involved with” Hernando said.  
“Yeah I agree with your boyfriends you will need us as well” Wolfgang hears turning to see Will.  
“I don’t think this is gonna take all of us. I'm just going to check on Felix."  
“Yeah and what if something happens, I know Lito is going but what if Whispers finds out?” This came from a woman’s voice and when he turns around he saw Nomi.  
Wolfgang’s jaw almost hit the floor when Kala appeared “Please let us help you……let us make sure you or Lito don't get caught by Whispers….you saw what he did to Riley."  
He looked at all of them, standing next to Lito, who was holding Hernando's hand. "Okay but if we are going to do this, we need to meet. We need to make a plan. The question is, where. Are you all coming to Mexico? That will be dangerous for Will and Riley. Or are we meeting in the states? Does anyone know someone who can fake ID's, so we can go by different names? Did anyone of you think that through?"  
Wolfgang looked at their faces and saw the surprise in it. "See. Am I the only one thinking, here? It won't come off strange that Lito, as an Actor, goes to Berlin. He could pretend someone offered him a role in a movie. Will can't go anywhere. I can't go back to Germany and at the moment it is probably not even save for me to travel at all. Kala would have to explain to her soon-to-be-husband why she is flying all around the world to meet strangers. Sun is in jail, Van Damn probably does not have enough money...So any idea?"  
Wolfgang plopped down on the sofa, grabbing the beer Hernando was holding for him. He sat by him, stroking his head, seeing how upset he got by talking to the others. Lito was standing behind them, looking at the others now. Wolfgang pecked Hernando's cheek and whispered: "Thanks. Can you bring me something harder?"  
"Yeah. Tequila?"  
Wolfgang nodded and looked at all of them. Everyone seemed to think and then Nomi said: "I can find someone to fake ideas. Actually my girlfriend is able to do it. Money shouldn't be a problem and with fake ID's it would be safe to travel but I guess it would be easier to meet In Mexiko. Two of you are already there. Sun can't be with us right now, something else we should fix soon. Will can't travel. It would take month to get him to Mexico by ship", Nomi starts to discuss.  
"I can fly. With another name. Riley, Lito ad me could meet in Germany. All I need is an explanation why I am unconscious. Can't the doctor that's currently dealing with Felix help?"  
"I can call him if we need to", Wolfgang adds.  
"So does this mean we are going to Mexico? Lito how many space do you have?", Will asked.  
"I have one guest room for two, Wolfgang sleeps with us and there is a sofa that can be used as a bed when you pull it out. I can organize a mattress."  
Nomi laughed. "Sleep with us...good word choice...But good. Capheus, do you wanna come too? Money is not a problem."  
The African shook his head. "No. I can't leave my mom alone."  
"Kala?"  
"No. I can't. Wolfgang is right I have to stay with my husband." She looked at Wolfgang and her eyes were watery and sad. For a split second he felt guilty but then again if they had met only three days later, she would already be married.  
"Ok Lito, you need to make room for five people. Felix, Will and Riley and me and my girl", Nomi explains.  
"Hernando and me will handle it."  
"As we speak we are checking for flights and ID's. Will and Riley we need pictures. Send them via mail. Wolfgang you and Lito, too."  
Wolfgang just watched them and his eyes met Will's and he stood up, walked over to him and said: "You need to go. You have been here a lot and for long now. You need to make yourself as rare as possible. Try to go to Germany by ship. When you are in Berlin, try to contact me. I will show you where you have to go. Riley", Wolfgang tried to get her attention. She was always so quiet. When the girl looked at him he went on: "if anything is wrong, you need to find me. I will help you." She nodded and he looked at Nomi.  
"You know what to do. And now everyone has their work to do. Lito, Nando and me will prepare everything for your arrival. And Lito will go to Germany to meet Will and Riley. Nomi, check for flights for him, too. Thanks. Now you all leave. Me and the two hot Mexicans have to talk. ALONE!" Wolfgang shot Will a look, who smirked and nodded.  
As soon as they were all gone, Wolfgang walked over to the bed and let himself fall down in the middle. He closed his eyes, his arms crossed behind his head, when he felt two men beside him, kissing his cheeks, their hands roaming over his body. Wolfgang smirked and whispered: "Who's up for round three?"


	5. Chapter 5

Wolfgang waited and Lito was the first to join him, kissing his chest and moving his hand to Wolfgang's throat. "I want you to make me cum as fast as you made Nando come."  
Lito groaned.  
"Do I get that right? You want me to fuck you? I thought you were a top?" Wolfgang asked mockingly.  
Lito nodded and then Wolfgang could swear, he saw him blush for a second before he admitted: "I wanna feel you. Wanna have the same experience."  
Wolfgang looked over to Hernando, who was sitting at the edge of the bed. Lito followed his gaze and sighed. "Nando my love, are you alright?"  
"Yeah..just...you never let me top."  
Lito grabbed for his boyfriends hand and said: "Maybe I should have."  
Hernando shot him a look and then he placed himself next to Wolfgang, nibbling on his ear and whispering: "Do it."  
"And you?"  
"I will watch you fuck my man. Then I hope I will get some sexy time, too."  
"Lito, I think Hernando should prepare you for me."  
"Yes."  
Hernando was already pulling on Lito's briefs, got rid of his own and Wolfy gave them more space on the bed, so they could prepare. He watched both of them and if anyone had told him some month ago that he would end up in a relationship with two guys, he would have probably made use of his bazooka or another weapon. Now it wasn't at all weird to him. It was as if they adopted him and he knew, for some reason, he was a plaything. A sex-toy, because why else, would they keep him? Not that he was a good person or someone to love.  
At least he could enjoy it for as long as it would last. He placed himself behind Hernando, who had started to open Lito up and was kneeling between his legs. His hard-on clearly visible. Wolfgang kissed Hernando's neck, which made him moan and when the German's fingers pinched his nipples, he laid his head back onto Wolfgang's shoulder. Wolfgang sucked a hickey on Hernando's neck. Then he let go of him, so he could go on with his work. Instead Wolfgang laid down next to Lito, kissing and teasing him, too. They looked at each other and Lito asked him silently, if everything was okay and Wolfgang smiled and pecked his lips.  
"He is ready", Hernando said and kissed his way up over Lito's body, straddling him and leaning down to kiss him properly and Lito's hands grabbed his hips, while Wolfgang used the moment to move back behind Hernando, grabbing for his cock and stroking him, causing the Mexican to moan while kissing his boyfriend.  
"Hasi, you need to move. Are you still okay with this?"  
Hernando turned around. "Fuck. Yes. I can watch two hot guys make out." Wolfgang kissed him and said: "Wanna help me with the condom?"  
"Yes."  
So he did help him to roll it over his cock and when they were done, he smirked at Lito who looked rather scared. "Is this your first?"  
Lito nodded and blushed. "Didn't have a lot of boyfriends before Nando."  
"I did not have one before the two of you either. Relax."  
Wolfgang stroked over Lito's legs and then placed one on his shoulder and wrapped one around his waist. Lito grabbed for his arms and nodded, as affirmation that Wolfgang could start and he did. He slowly pushed in and moaned because it was so much tighter than he remembered it from a girl. He started moving and Lito grabbed his arms harder, biting his lip. "Does it hurt?"  
"No." He shook his head and his hands started to wander over Wolfgang's arms, to his nipples, pinching them and then to his face, trying to pull him closer but Wolfgang denied and suddenly there was Hernando kissing Lito and distracting him and Wolfgang got rougher and changed his angle, which made Lito gasp. "Fuck...oh god." Wolfgang smirked and went on, hitting Lito's prostate and to make it easier he grabbed Lito's second leg and threw it over his shoulder, bending him as far as he could and then Lito started screaming. His voice nearly hysterical and Wolfgang felt someone slapping his ass and when he looked over his shoulder he saw Will smiling and holding his thumbs up. That made the German laugh and through the vibrations running through his body, Lito came, chanting his name and his fingers tangled in the bedsheets. Seeing that and feeling Lito clench around him made him come too, moaning when he felt Hernando kissing his neck. He pulled out and got rid of the condom, then let go of Lito's legs. The Mexican was covering his face and was laughing. Hernando and Wolfgang looked at each other, shrugging and Wolfgang laid down, pulling Hernando on top of him, to kiss and cuddle and take care of him, too. He felt a bit like he was the caretaker of them or something. Then he chuckled.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Nothing...just...uhm we were not alone."  
"What?", Lito asked.  
"Thank Will that you came."  
"Will?"  
"Yeah he slapped my ass and gave me two thumbs up. I guess they have all been listening or watching or feeling what you felt."  
Hernando laughed. "I hope none of them screamed the way Lito did."  
"That's not funny. Holy shit Wolfy." Lito moved closer to them and said: "Now my love, how do you wanna come?"  
Hernando looked at them, then blushed and Wolfgang thought he looked too cute when he blushed. "I want Wolfgang to finger me and you to suck me."  
"Everything my Prince", Lito replied and kissed Hernando.  
"Then lay down, Hasi."  
Hernando moved himself to his back, planting his feet flat on the bed and pulled Wolfgang into a kiss. Wolfgang turned him, so he was on his side, bent one of his legs and Lito placed some lube on Wolfgang's finger, while Wolfgang still kissed Hernando. One arm tugged under his neck, bent, so he could reach one nipple and Hernando's upper body lying on his chest, so he could reach the second with his mouth. He started sucking on it and Hernando moaned. Lito kissed him and then started to suck in Hernando's balls, started kissing his legs and licked along the length of his boyfriend's erection, while Wolfgang slowly worked his finger inside the Mexican. As soon as he did, Hernando grabbed the sheets and closed his eyes, biting his own lip so he wouldn't moan from the double sensation or triple, if Wolfgang counted the nipple-play as such. "Ready for a second finger?"  
"Yes..fuck yes...Please."  
"Hmm..my little Mexican is desperate. I like it."  
Hernando's hand grabbed over his own shoulder and fists Wolfgang's hair, pulling on it, when Lito took him into his mouth and Wolfgang added a second finger, finding that spot inside Hernando, that made him swear at them. Lito let go of Hernando and looked to Wolfgang and smirked. "I think my baby very much likes that."  
"I think your baby enjoys having both of us under control."  
"Baby can hear you", Hernando moaned.  
Lito went back on pleasuring him with his mouth, while Wolfgang added a bit speed to his fingers, rubbing against the prostate of the other man.  
And that's when he rocked his hips into Lito's mouth, making him gag, while Hernando was coming hard down his throat, moaning and panting and trying to set himself back together after falling apart between the both of them.  
Wolfgang moved, so Hernando could move but latter just laughed like a maniac and tears were streaming down his face. Lito looked at him worried and Hernando grabbed him, pulled him on his body and kissed him roughly. When he was done, he let his head fall back to the pillow.  
"Are you alright little man?", Wolfgang asked.  
"Better than that. Can we do that again?"  
All three of them started chuckling and Lito kissed both of them and then, much to Wolfgang's surprise stood up and came back with a washcloth and cleaned them all up and then laid himself in the middle, so Wolfgang and Herando were right and left of him.  
The Actor looked at Wolfgang and played with his hair affection written all over his face. "I don't want you to leave us because of Felix", he whispered.  
Wolfgang felt something in his throat, he didn't feel for a very long time and he just nodded. "But we can't live like this forever. One day the two of you are going to marry, have a life and I will have to find my own way. Plus I am not made for relationships."  
Hernando grabbed for his hand and Lito kissed his forehead. "You belong to me such as the others belong to me but I like you best. I know what you thought before we had sex. I know you thought we weren't able to love you because you think you are a monster but that's not true. You just needed someone to show you and we want to try. Of course it will be weird and with my career it will be a problem but we can always say you are our bodyguard. Also...I need you to fuck me more often."  
Wolfgang slapped Lito's stomach and nodded, moving his head to peck the Mexican's lips and Hernando leaned over, kissing him too.  
"Thanks", Wolfgang mumbled, not knowing what to say in a situation like that. He entangled himself from the others, going out to smoke again. It didn't take long and Lito followed him. They sat side by side, until Lito asked: "Are you worried? I am."  
"Yeah. We all are. Will is worried, too. It's worse for him."  
Lito kneaded his hands. "I hope I don't fuck up in Germany."  
"You won't. We will all be there. I will be there to help you. Just like I helped you with saving Daniela."  
"And I will be there, too. Literally", Will added.  
Both smiled at him and nodded. Wolfgang didn't care that he was naked, when he walked over to Will and rested a hand on his shoulder. "We will save you."  
"I know."  
Wolfgang was startled, when Lito suddenly hugged the both of them and then left them alone, searching for Hernando. Will smirked at Wolfgang. "So? How was it?"  
"You perv watched, didn't you?"  
"Hmm. Yeah."  
"Next time, just ask if you can join."  
Will shook his head. "No. I have Riley."  
"Sure but she doesn't have a cock."  
Wolfgang smirked and was amused by the way Will's face fell and then he vanished, as if he was embarrassed. And he probably was.  
The German made his way back into the bedroom, just to find Lito alone.  
"Where's my little bunny?"  
"Said he needed to work a bit more."  
Wolfgang looked at his watch. "It's after midnight."  
"Yeah. He sometimes does that. He can work better when it is silent and dark."  
Wolfgang moved behind Lito, pressing him against his chest and Lito turned off the lights.  
Both didn't really sleep but just played with each others fingers. After a while Wolfgang whispered: "I never thought I would enjoy a man."  
"But you do?" Lito turned a bit to look at him and Wolfgang pecked his lips.  
"Yeah. Hernando is so cute, you were right about everything you said and you..well..you know you are good looking and despite you are hopelessly romantic you are rough and manly. I like that. And you and me and the others..we have this bond and suddenly I feel as if I am so much more. Not only Wolfgang. I am everything."  
"That's what we all feel. It is great. It feels as if I am finally complete."  
"Yes."  
Lito kissed him once more and then turned back to press himself against Wolfgang. It didn't take long and Wolfgang was dozing off, but being woken up, when Hernando kissed his temple and whispered: "Good Night Wolfy" into his ear, moved around the bed and snuggled up to Lito, wishing him Goodnight too.  
And before falling asleep, Wolfgang whispered: "Can we sleep like this every night?"  
"Yes Wolfy. We can.", Hernando answered and grabbed for his hand and placed it on his side.

* * *

 

The next morning Wolfgang woke up first and climbed out of bed to use the bathroom and then went back into the bedroom watching the couple sleeping, tangled into each other. Lito's face buried between Nando's shoulder blades. Wolfgang smiled and silently left the room, putting on a shirt and briefs and then walked over to prepare breakfast. He set up the table for the three of them and put some of the baguettes they had found at the store in the oven. They don't taste like the ones at home and Wolfgang sighed. He would give anything for all the German bread and buns. He made coffee, cut some oranges and made fresh juice out of them and washed some strawberries. He was just placing everything on the table, when Hernando stumbled into the kitchen, stretching and putting the glasses on his nose. "Morning", he mumbled and greeted Wolfgang with a peck to his cheek.  
"Morning Nando."  
"How did you sleep? You are up early."  
"Slept alright and you?"  
"Like a baby, cradled in Lito's arms and knowing you were there, too."  
Hernando plopped down on one stool and rubbed his eyes. "You look still tired. You should get some more sleep", Wolfgang suggests.  
"Yeah maybe later. The food looks too good."  
Wolfgang was just deciding if he should sit on Nando's lap and kiss him or not, when Lito joined them and smiled at them. "Good Morning handsomes." Then he kissed both of them on the mouth and sat down on the table.  
All three of them ate in silence, feeding each other strawberries, until Lito said: "Okay, it is Sunday and none of us has to work. I would like to stay in bed."  
Wolfgang shrugged. "You wanna get laid again?"  
"I always want to have sex", Lito admits.  
Hernando stood up laughing, placing the plates in the dishwasher.  
"I need a shower first. Maybe one of you likes to join me?"  
They all three walked over to the bathroom and stripped their clothes off, Hernando taking Wolfgang by the hand, trapping him in the middle of him and Lito. He started the water and kissed Wolfgang, who looked down on him in surprise. He thought Hernando needed sex but he wasn't even hard and he wasn't acting like he wanted sex, so he just waited and Lito snaked his arms around his waist, resting his head on his shoulder and planting little kisses to his skin. It felt as if he was cuddling and Wolfgang was not a cuddler. "Guys?", he asked.  
"Relax big Wolf, we just wanna make you feel loved", Hernando mumbled and kissed his chest. He reached for some shower gel and smirked, when he started to wash Wolfgang, who blushed and closed his eyes. Lito started to wash his hair and massaged the scalp of the blonde. Wolfgang relaxed more and more. He could get used to the both of them. He could get used to feel like this but maybe he shouldn't.  
"Yes you should", Lito whispered and kissed his neck and turned his head, so he could kiss his lips. Wolfgang broke the kiss and looked to Hernando, pulling him in for a kiss too.  
The shower took forever and they went out when the water started to get cold. Hernando decided to put clean sheets on the bed and Lito was sitting outside, tanning himself. Wolfgang had joined him but Lito was constantly saying: "Use protection. You will get a sunburn. You're not used to the sun."  
"You worry too much."  
"Chico...please."  
"Yes, padre."  
Wolfgang stood up and asked Hernando, where the sun-protection was and he gave him a bottle and Wolfgang smeared it over his body, then went back out.  
"Better?"  
"Si."  
Wolfgang laid down next to Lito and closed his eyes.  
"Hey you lazy shits. We are doing all the work and you three fuck and enjoy the sun."  
"Yes Will. We are the three good looking guys here, we need to take care of us", Wolfgang joked.  
"I spoke to Nomi, she is nearly done with the ID's. Did you hear from the Doc?"  
"Not yet. I will call him later."  
"Okay. Tell us so Nomi can book flights for Lito. Me and Riley are on our way to Germany."  
"Good. Take care, Will."  
"You, too."  
Then he vanished and Lito said: "He likes you."  
"Who does not like me? I am compelling."  
Lito laughed and moved, straddling Wolfgang. "Yes you are." He leaned down and Wolfgang wrapped his arms around him, kissing him lazily.  
"Oh Dios. I was away for five minutes and you two are at it again."  
Hernando flopped down next to both of them, crossing his arms behind his head, his sunglasses reflecting the sunlight. He was smiling and only wearing his briefs, just like them.  
Wolfgang sighed he knew where this would end and he knew, there was no way they weren't ending up worn out in the afternoon. He kept going and kissed Lito, then turned him around, so he was lying with his back to Wolfgang's chest.  
"Ha! I found my sun protection."  
All three of them laughed and Hernando leaned over and slapped Lito's stomach. "Baby, I think I know what we are going to do to you."  
They looked at each other and Lito moaned without anyone even touching him. He suddenly was so red in his face and on his chest and it clearly didn't come from too much sun.  
"Let's go inside, don't wanna attract all our neighbours with you screaming our names", Hernando murmured.  
He pulled Lito and Wolfgang up, leading them inside. Wolfgang grabbed his phone and called the doctor in Germany. It was afternoon there, so he would not wake him up.  
The doctor answered minutes later and told him that they think Felix will wake up in the next 48 hours.  
"Echt?" (*Really)  
"Ja. Wann kommen Sie?" (*Yes. When will you arrive?)  
"Ein Freund von mir wird ihn holen kommen. Er ist Mexikaner. Ich bin zur Zeit nicht in der Lage nach Deutschland zurück zu kehren." (*A friend of mine will come. He is Mexican. I am not able to come back to Germany at the moment."  
"Gut." (*Alright)  
"Danke!" (Thanks)  
Wolfgang hung up and smiled, looking for Hernando and Lito who were waiting for him naked, on the bed. He jumped on the bed, kissing both of them. "Just another second. I have to find Will and Nomi. Felix is going to wake up in the next 48 hours. You need to fly there. Is it alright with your work?"  
"I will call my agency."  
"Sorry, Hasi, we will be there in a sec."  
Will was sitting next to Riley on a ship and smirked, when he saw Wolfgang. "Will, Felix is gonna wake up in the next two days. Lito is calling his agency." Nomi appeared next to them. "Okay. I will book the next flight to Germany for Lito and will inform you when and where. Here are your ID and Lito's. We need a picture of Hernando, so we can make a fake ID for him too. Just in case."  
"I will talk to him."  
"Good. So we are going to do this?"  
"Yes we are. And we need three or four flights to Mexico. Will, when are you arriving in Germany?"  
"We will be in Berlin in two days."  
"Good." They all nodded and Wolfgang went back to where Hernando and Lito were waiting. He explained everything and Hernando gave him a picture from his pocket which he had made just some weeks ago. Wolfgang nodded and zapped himself to Nomi, giving her the picture.  
It was all gonna be good.  
Felix was coming to Mexico.  
He had the two lovely Mexicans and seven soulmates. If you can call them that.  
Even if one of them was angry with him and heartbroken.  
It would all be good. They could do it.  
And he knew he was the one putting a bullet through Whistlers head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter won't be up until the weekend. Sorry guys. Have some work to do and some appointments ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me a bit longer to update.  
> Real life got in the way and some paintings ;)

Hernando waited on the bed, his hand stroking himself through the fabric and when Wolfgang joined him, he pushed his hand into Wolfgang's underwear, playing with his balls. "You are a naughty little thing", Wolfgang mumbled and pulled the other man on top of him. Kissing him and moving his hands up and down his body.  
"And you like it."  
"Fuck yeah. You are making me horny all the time. You and your boyfriend."  
"Says the one with that nice cock."  
"Yours is so pretty. Let me see it." Wolfgang played at the rim of Hernando's shorts, until he was able to pull them over his ass, his member springing free. His fingers curled around it. "Hmm. So pretty and so hard for me."  
Hernando moved and got rid of the fabric, then helping Wolfgang out of his briefs. When Hernando was back on top of him, Wolfgang leaned closer and whispered: "I wanna fuck you so bad right now."  
"I would like that but Lito is joining us. Open me up, please?"  
"Sure."  
And while the German started to open the Mexican up, Lito came in, immediately losing his clothes and throwing his phone on the nightstand. "Agency gave me a week off. And I see the both of you are already preparing."  
"Yes, love...uh..open yourself up pretty Boy", Hernando half moaned, half croaked.  
"What's your plan?", Wolfgang asked while Lito started to open himself up, looking at Hernando, too.  
"We will both pleasure Lito. I will ride him the same time you will fuck him. He will be trapped between us, lying with his back to your chest."  
"Dios mio...", Lito mumbled.  
Wolfgang only laughed and kissed Hernando. "You are completely nuts."  
"No. Just horny. And I think I am spread enough. Go and help Lito."  
So Wolfgang turned from one to the other Mexican, helping him to spread him enough for him. When they were done, Hernando put condoms on him and Lito and then Wolfgang placed himself i the middle of the bed, holding his arms open for Lito and when Lito was lying on his chest, Wolfgang embraced him and kissed him. "Now Schatz (it means "treasure" and is a German nickname for someone you love), are you ready?" Lito nodded and Wolfgang moved, so he could push in and they both moaned. Hernando caressed both of them and Wolfgang moved in and out of Lito, until Hernando moved over them, letting himself down on Lito's cock, which made all of them moan. Wolfgang mostly because of the added weight.  
Hernando's hands were resting on Lito's chest, Lito's hands on his waist and Wolfgang started to move, the same time Hernando did. Leaving Lito moaning from the double sensation. They both found a rhythm that had Lito panting, sweaty and moaning obscenely within a minute. "Fuck..fuck...fuck..Stop...or..." Lito spit.  
Wolfgang and Hernando slowed down and Lito grabbed for Hernando's dick, stroking it too, until he was moaning and moving again. And Wolfgang too, moved, opening himself for Lito, who promptly let his feelings flow over to Wolfgang. When Wolfgang pushed in again, Lito groaned and Wolfgang knew he had hit his prostate, so he continued and soon they were all three a completely moaning mess and it took only seconds after this and they all three came, hard and breathless.  
Hernando collapsed on top of Lito and Wolfgang hissed. "Hey I am not unbreakable."  
"Sorry."  
Hernando chuckled and got off his boyfriends and removed the condom from Lito, kissing him on the mouth while he climbed off Wolfgang, too, kissing him and removing the condom. It was like they had always done this, moved in synch, acted cool but Wolfgang just laid there, all confused, all split up. He felt weird, like he was going to cry and laugh and scream and he had no idea what was going on. When he closed his eyes for a second, he felt Hernando's hand on his stomach. "Are you alright? Is something wrong? You are so pale."  
Lito shrugged. "I can't hear the others, it is not one of them. Hey, Wolfy?"  
Wolfgang shook his head and he tried to calm down. He wasn't sick. He had something in his stomach, something like......Wolfgang opened his eyes, realisation hitting him hard and he jumped off the bed, grabbed clothes and was out of the door in seconds. HE WAS NOT FALLING IN LOVE! HE WAS NOT....FUCK HE WAS! He walked around the whole block and tried to calm his head, when Nomi appeared next to him.  
"Calm down Wolfgang. What is so bad about falling in love?"  
"I don't do love. I don't do relationships. And I am not gay."  
"Love...I think you are bisexual but you do love both of them. You are head over heels for Hernando. And Lito knows that and let me tell you, our Mexican friend loves you just the same. And I mean Lito."  
"But that's...how can we do this..that's not gonna work with three people."  
"I know...One day...one of you has to leave."  
"Then I am the one going, now. As soon as Felix is here."  
"Don't. Wait...maybe it will work out with three people."  
"No. No it can't."  
Wolfgang sighed and then went back to the both men he, as it seemed, had fallen in love with. When he walked in the both of them were waiting on the sofa, dressed and looking worried. As soon as he came closer, they jumped up and hugged him. "Was it too much? We can never do this again..you don't need to..sorry.." Hernando started but Wolfgang stopped him with a kiss.  
"No..it...no. I uhm...I am not used to this..to have two guys on top of me." He winked and Lito kissed his cheek. "Well better get used to it. Not gonna let you go so soon."  
"Maybe I should...listen guys..I like you...uhm..a lot..but I should leave as soon as Felix is here. This is not gonna work. Three people is always one too much."  
Both looked at each other, then at Wolfgang. "Don't you enjoy it?", Hernando asked.  
"Yes I do and you know that but...but Nando....Lito is your everything, right? And Lito, Hernando is yours...Where am I then? When both of you have everything they need?"  
Lito pulled him down, so he was sitting between them and both grabbed his hand. "This is not just about sex sweetheart. I know this is hard to understand for you, but we like you. You are a wonderful man and somehow I think you need us two Whitney's to play their bodyguard. Or better to say you need us to find a bit love in your life and accept who you are", Hernando explained to him and Lito added. "He is right. You are the fist, he is the brain, I am the heart. You complete us just well."  
"Can you stop. You two are horrible creatures from some sugary pink dreamland with rainbow puking kittens or something. Jesus Christ."  
Wolfgang shook his head and smirked, withdrew his hands from the two Mexican's and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He breathed out and then whispered: "I would like to be more than just the fist."  
Then how about you are the strength, Lito is love and I am wisdom. Because obviously I am the smartest here."  
They laughed. "Yeah Hasi, you are."  
Lito played with Wolfgang's hair and asked him to help him pack for Germany, while Nando went out to get them some food.  
When Wolfgang followed Lito, watching im throwing underwear and socks and two pair of jeans and some shirts in the trolley, he wasn't expecting Lito to attack his mouth. Lito shoved him against the wall, kissing him and snaking his arms around him. "Promise me to take care of Hernando while I am gone. Promise me...I am scared Wolfgang..I am not the smartest and I am not the strongest, I know that..please...If something happens..." He rested his forehead against Wolfgangs and Wolfgang hugged him tight, kissed him again and reassured him that he will take care of Hernando.  
"And I think you are strong and smart but on your own terms."  
"Yeah but how do I know it is not Whistler in front of me?"  
"Schatz, wear your sunglasses, try not to make eye contact with anyone. Okay? And I will be there with you, so do the others, keeping our eyes open for you. Okay? You are not alone and you know that. I am thankful you are doing this, because it really wouldn't be much use if I get arrested, too."  
Lito nodded, nestling his head on Wolfgang's neck. "I love you", he whispered.  
"What?"  
"I said I love you", Lito replied.  
"I heard it but...Hernando."  
"Love him, too. Can't help it. I liked you the minute you held that bazooka."  
Wolfgang laughed. "I love you, too."  
He felt Lito smiling at his neck and the gentle kiss he was planting on his skin, right where his pulse was getting faster. Was it really possible that they were in love or was that some trick their minds was playing on them because of all the other sensates?  
Will did not know that for sure but what he knew was, that right now, he wanted to kiss Lito, to make him feel better. He stepped a bit back, taking Lito's face in his hands and kissed him. He slipped his tongue in his mouth as soon as Lito opened his lips for him and Lito slipped his hands under the shirt, pinching his nipples, which made Will laugh into their kiss.  
"Why are you laughing?" Then Lito looked and gasped.  
"WILL!"  
"What the fuck did you do under my shirt?"  
"Well...Wolfgang likes that. Can I have him back here now. Jesus, are you gay now too?"  
"Nah. Just wanted to mess with you."  
Wolfgang laughed besides them and Will looked angry at him and vanished.  
"Sorry, he literally begged me."  
Lito nodded and shook his head. "I should have known."  
"Nah..but pinching my nipples, huh? Horny again?" Wolfgang kissed Lito.  
"No, just teasing. I still need to pack."  
"Hmm. Take a Jacket and a Hoodie in case it's raining and a scarf. Oh and maybe a cap so you can hide a bit."  
"Okay. Okay. Got it. Incognito mode is activated." Lito smirked, pecked Wolfgang's lips again and then went back to packing. "Oh Wolfy, you should give me something that Felix believes me that I am really a friend and that you are really with me."  
"Oh yeah. Uhm Do you have something to write for me?"  
"Sure. Go to Nando's desk. He usually has paper and pen's there."  
"Okay."  
He went to Hernando's desk and grabbed a sheet of paper and a green pen and wrote: "Trust him, Conan. Roadtrip. Tequila. Charlie."  
He placed the paper in an envelope and gave it to Lito.  
"After this he will trust you and come with you."  
"Okay. What did you write?"  
"Our codeword."  
"You have a codeword?"  
Wolfgang sat down on the edge of the bed. "Yes. When we were kids we started to write messaged to each other and we thought it might be good to have a codeword for when something bad happened or when we needed help. So we basically only write in words that associate with something. Like "Tequila". Felix will think of Mexico. He loves alcohol and read a book about how Tequila is made. Things like that."  
"THAT IS SO COOL", Lito yelled.  
"Calm down. It's not that cool when you know the meaning behind all this and that's not a story for today."  
Lito sat down next to Will and grabbed his hand. "I will take care of Felix and if I have to rave about you, I will."  
"He wouldn't believe you. I will let you finish now. Where is Hernando? Shouldn't he be back?"  
"Not if he came across the book and movie isle in the store."  
"He is so nerdy."  
"Isn't it cute?"  
Wolfgang nodded and went outside, laying back down in the sun, ignoring Lito telling him to protect his skin. Ten minutes later Hernando joined them, food in hand and two books. Wolfgang smirked, oh he would enjoy the time alone with him. He could get to know him even better.

* * *

 

**A day later in the early morning**

The airport was crowded and Wolfgang was searching a way through the people, until they found the place where Lito could give up his luggage and then the check in. When it was time for Lito to leave, he pressed Hernando close to him, kissed him. "Goodbye my love. Wolfy will take good care of you and I will be back soon."  
Hernando nodded and kissed him again, then Lito let go and hugged Wolfgang, kissing his cheek. They smiled at each other, Lito quickly brushing a thumb over Wolfgang's lips, before he turned around and left. Wolfgang grabbed for Hernando's hand and they watched Lito until they couldn't see him anymore and then went back to the car in Silence. It was so early that they didn't have breakfast.  
"Hasi, how about some breakfast. I could use a big fat coffee."  
"Yeah."  
"Hey, don't be sad. You still have me and Lito will be back. And by the way, he is still walking next to you. He tells me he is in the plane now, waiting for the departure. He will soon zoom out, with his ipod or a movie so no one would talk to him."  
"Can you say him that I love him?"  
"He says he knows and he loves you, too. And he said you should show me Chapultepec. I hope I spelled that wrong. What's it?"  
Hernando smiled while they started driving and explained that it was one of the largest city parks in the Western Hemisphere (larger than Central Park) known for its museums, castles and lakes.(Thanks to Django +Josef+Eduard for all her Infos about Mexico-City ;))  
Hernando had that dreamy look on his face and Wolfgang grabbed his hand. "Okay, is there a place we can grab a coffee and then go there? It sounds good And i love when you show me those things."  
"Okay. Thanks. Yes. It's the place that makes me happy. I love it there. You have so much nature and you have all those historical places and all the memories and legends and all..yes..thanks you are going with me. I didn't wanna ask."  
"Nando...I want you to ask me everything you want. I don't know a lot about you but..I wanna get to know you...more than I already do."  
Hernando parked the car in front of a tiny café and they walked in, ordering coffee and sweet buns for the both of them.  
They sat down in the corner of the café eating and drinking in silence for a while. Wolfgang enjoyed that they didn't have to talk all the time while they spent time together.  
"Wolfy, can you check on Lito?"  
"I already did. He listens to music right now and next to him sits an old lady who is knitting and trying to talk to him but she speaks german and Lito does not get a thing she says."  
"Poor boy." Hernando chuckled.  
"Oh yeah. Old knitting ladies that talk are scary as hell."  
"Are you scared of anything Wolfgang?" The German looked into his half empty cup of coffee and nodded. "There were times I was afraid of people. Afraid they would be like my father. Seeing only the worst part of me. But I had Felix. I never felt alone with him. And I am afraid to lose people I truly care for. Like you, Lito and the other sensates. And it scares me that I can't go to Germany. It's been my home for so long."  
Nando grabbed his hand. "Maybe one day you will go back but you will always have a place with us."  
"Thanks, Nando. And you..what are you scared off?"  
"Basically the same. First I was afraid people finding out I am gay but then when I had my coming out it wasn't as bad as I imagined. There were assholes but there were also supporters. Now I am scared to lose Lito or you. Scared that the two of you leave me because of the others. That I am not enough. And I hate clowns and dolls and scarecrows."  
Wolfgang smirked. "Clowns and Dolls? You read too much Stephen King, hm? But I get the scarecrows, don't like those either. I can't speak for Lito but I don't wanna leave you behind, okay?"  
"Thanks for saying that. Can we go? I need to walk and move."  
"Sure, Baby. Whatever you need. I will follow you wherever you go today."  
"Hell, put your sarcasm away."  
"That was not even sarcastic. I meant it. I like spending time with you, get to know you."  
Hernando smiled and that's what Wolfgang wanted to see. He grabbed for Hernando's hand and pulled him to the car, so they could go to that forest he had suggested.  
It wasn't that long of a drive and Wolfgang looked around in the parking lot and then leaned over to kiss Hernando. "Just one for the way."  
"Do I get another one for fun?"  
"Hmm..Nah..."  
Wolfgang smirked but leaned closer anyway, kissing him again, opening his mouth to let his tongue glide over Hernando's lower lip. His tongue was greeted by Hernando's and playing with each other. The Mexican let out a soft moan when Wolfgang grabbed for his hand. Ending the kiss, with another little peck to his lips. "Let's go. Show me everything."  
"We need to wait a second."  
"Why?"  
"Because I am fucking hard you big tease."  
"Sorry. No actually..Not sorry."  
"I swear you are a demon or something."  
Wolfgang laughed and shook his head. "Not the first time someone said that."  
Hernando grabbed for something under his seat, pulling out a camera bag. "Oh you wanna take pictures?"  
"Yes I always carry an extra camera around. Never know when you need it."  
"What exactly is it that you are doing? Are you a photographer?"  
"Yeah and I write articles for a magazine. Actually that's how I met Lito. I had to take pictures of him for a magazine."  
Wolfgang left the car. "Oh and the handsome actor stole your heart?"  
"Not right away. He was bitchy and was like a drama-queen. But when he had to take off his shirt I was staring a moment too long at him. So after the shoot he came to me and whispered into my ear: "Liked what you saw?" And I only swallowed, nodded and tried to get away but he smirked and said he wanted me to call him and he gave me his number. I thought I was dying."  
"And then?"  
They walked around and Hernando stopped to take a picture of a tree. Wolfgang had no idea why he was doing that. It was only a fucking tree.  
"Oh I didn't call him for another week but there was something with the pictures. None of them was good enough for my liking so I called him and asked if he wanted to meet here in the forest and take new pictures because the old ones looked boring. He said yes. So we met two days after that. He was wearing a white shirt and a plaid scarf and he smiled widely at me and that's when I started to crush on him. Before we ended the shooting he asked me out on a date and I had to decide where we go, so I took him to the museum and after I talked for hours he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the restroom, kissing me and giving me a blow job..You should have seen him, down on his knees looking at me like I was the prettiest boy in Mexico." Hernando smiled and looked at Wolfgang.  
"You are the prettiest man in Mexico but don't tell that to the drama queen."  
"Shhh. We are all pretty men. Hot, sexy and pretty."  
Wolfgang shook his head. "No I am not."  
"Oh yes."  
They walked around the whole day, sometimes stopping to take pictures and Hernando explaining buildings to Wolfgang and after some hours they went back to their car, both smiling and Wolfgang couldn't wait to get home and kiss the living hell out of this mysterious creature next to him. He had no idea what it was that drove him crazy about that man. Maybe the way he looked innocent but was cocky and smart and all sorts of other things or the way he looked. He had seen him naked a lot of times now and he was fascinated by his muscles. Lito was beautiful and muscled too and everyone could see it but Hernando hid it under his clothes and maybe that was what drove him nuts. Wolfgang was crushing so hard on him it was unreal. And it was even more unreal that he was crushing on Lito, too. That moment he had him pinned under him was the moment Wolfgang realized that he fell for Lito because he was the girl in the relationship. Not Nando. Wolfgang grabbed Hernando's hand which was lying on his leg, so he could handle the car faster.  
"Nando? When...how did you know you were gay? I mean, how did you find out? Did you never date girls?"  
Hernando shook his head. "No. I never dated girls. I don't know...I just don't find them attractive. I love muscles, and scruff and deep voices and cocks. Can't deny that, I think cocks are pretty. Why do you ask?"  
"It's just...Before I came here I never thought of guys like this. I fucked a hundred girls by now. Never had a serious relationship but with you and Lito...Why is this so different?"  
Hernando didn't answer for a while but when he did, he sounded very careful as if he tried not to hurt Wolfgang and the German appreciate that very much.  
"Maybe you have always known, deep down. What was the reason you never had a relationship? What do you find attractive about girls? Or were you taught that girls are pretty and boys are ugly?"  
They shot each other a look and Wolfgang thought about it for a while. "I still find some girls attractive. I like Kala for example. But I can't imagine being with her for the rest of my life. They are more fragile than men. And they are so different, half of the time I don't understand what they want. And yeah...gays were not exactly welcome in my place. My dad would have killed me..well actually if I hadn't killed him when I was a kid..."  
Hernando parked the car in front of their place. "You killed your dad?"  
Wolfgang bit his lip and nodded. "Yeah. He was..he made my life a living hell and I was so sick of him that I attacked him and then burnt his car. Killed my cousin and uncle too. You needed to know. Don't know how much Lito told you."  
"He did tell me about your cousin and uncle. I am sorry Wolfy. Come, let's go inside, I will make something to eat and we talk, okay?"  
"Yes..I want you to know..Want you to know who I am."  
"I already know who you are sweetheart. Not gonna change my feelings for you."  
As soon as they were inside Wolfgang grabbed Hernando, lifted him up and carried him to the couch, kissing him and touching him. "Sorry wanted to do that the whole day."  
"That flight is so boring. I would like to have some fun", Lito said next to Wolfgang. He laughed.  
"Nando, your love wants to have fun with us."  
"How is he?"  
"He's fine but bored from the flight."  
"Tell Nando that I want him to enjoy the time with you, because when I am back there will be some sexy time between him and me. And when I am done with him, I will spent time with you", Lito explained.  
"Uhm..Yeah..well..We will see about that", Wolfgang replied and then told Hernando, who laughed and added: "He won't. We will have threesomes until we die."  
"Sounds fun", Lito chuckled. "Okay, you two have fun, I will have some awful food now and read something. Don't fuck too loud."  
Wolfgang shook his head. "He's the worst. He's gone now but wants us to have fun."  
Hernando nodded, playing with Wolfgang's hand. "Are you alright Hasi?"  
"No..I am worried. Is this wrong? Are we betraying him again? I know he says he does not care and he loves you but...Without him being here.."  
"Nando...you ask me that? I was the one stopping you the first time. I am worried too. I am worried that I ruin your relationship. I don't want that to happen."  
"Can we cook? Yeah? Sorry..I don't..I miss him already."  
"Aw Baby, of course, come on, let us cook and eat and then watch a movie."  
"Yes, thanks. But I will still kiss you, tho." He leaned down kissing Wolfgang and smirked.  
"Can't promise you that I don't try to lure you into bed and fuck you senseless when you kiss me like in the car."  
"Hmm. Then you will be punished by Lito."  
"I will take that risk. But now let's cook."  
They walked to the kitchen, washed their hands and Hernando told him to cut onions, while he peeled the potatoes and cut them into pieces placing them on a griddle. "What are those?", Wolfgang asked.  
"Oh just baked potatoes with spices. And we will have peppers with onion and Steak."  
"Sounds great. You are a good cook."  
"I love it. When I was alone I used to cook when I wanted to occupy my mind or distract me from work."  
"I can cook noodles. That's all."  
"Well..you can make noodles some day."  
After they were done cooking, they ate and did the dishes, ending up on the bed cuddling and Wolfgang played with Hernando's beard. He looked at the clock, Lito was landing now.  
"Hasi, soon Lito is landing, I won't react soon, wanna be with him if something is wrong."  
"Okay. I will just lay here and wait."  
Wolfgang kissed the top of Hernando's head and pressed him closer.  
"I just make sure he gets to the hotel save. Think I will be back in an hour."  
"Okay."  
Wolfgang closed his eyes and then appeared next to Lito who was on his way out of the airplane. He followed Lito until he was out of the airport, telling him to use one of the taxi's and drive him directly to the hotel. And so Lito did, grabbing his phone and then looked at Wolfgang. "Hey. I am there. Yes I am alright, the flight was okay and I am tired. How is Nando?"  
"He misses you."  
"Awww tell him I miss him too and can't wait to be back with the both of you."  
"I will. You should sleep when you come to the hotel and go to the hospital in the morning."  
"Yeah I will and you should go to sleep and cuddle with Nando."  
"He is in my arms now."  
"I know. Kiss him from me."  
Wolfgang nodded. When they arrived at the hotel he made sure Lito went into his room, kissed his cheek and went back to his own body. Hernando still pressed to his chest, playing with his collar and looking at him with sleep in his eyes.  
"Hey", Wolfgang mumbled.  
"Is he there?"  
"Yes, he is save in his hotelroom and told me to kiss you goodnight from him and that he loves you and misses you."  
"Aww. Thanks. Well then,,do I get that kiss?"  
And with that Wolfgang kissed him as if his life depended on it and they stopped breathless and panting. "Well..I don't know if I can sleep after that", Hernando mumbled.  
"You better try. Good Night Nando."  
"Night Wolfy."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy :)
> 
> Sorry it takes me so long to update but in Germany the weather is finally summer-like..even so the heatwave we had was so terrible that I felt like my braincells melted. I wasn't able to concentrate a lot on the story but now another chapter is done. I never wanted it to be that long...Well..Mow I can't stop :D
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos. You are amazing!

In the middle of the night he heard someone talking and moved around, just to find the bed empty. Wolfgang rubbed his eyes, sighing and standing up, to see what Hernando was doing and if he was alright. When he walked into the living room, he saw him lying on the couch, his knees pulled to his body, watching a movie and Wolfgang didn't need long to see it was one of Lito's movies. He walked over, sitting next to Hernando, raising his legs and resting them in his lap. Hernando looked at him and Wolfgang could tell he was upset. He gently stroked his cheek and then asked: "What's the movie about?"  
"Ah it is some chick flick movie, where he fights for the girl he loves."  
"Just like he did for you."  
"Yeah. Silly, right?"  
"No, not at all. Mind if I stay here? Wanna drink something?"  
Hernando nodded. "Yeah..a water."  
"Okay." Wolfgang grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge and then went back to sit with the sad Mexican.  
They watched the whole movie and inbetween Nando had laid his head on Wolfgang's shoulder and had grabbed his hand. He stopped the DVD as soon as the last scene was done and then said: "Thanks for sitting with me."  
"Of Course. Even so I did not understand one word. Next time we should watch in English."  
"Oh I am so sorry. I did not think about it. Why didn't you say anything?"  
"Because it was nice hearing Lito's spanish. He sounds sexy."  
"Yeah...."  
"Hey..why are you so sad? He is alright. He will come back soon."  
"It's..just...He didn't even call me to say "Hi"."  
"I bet he will in the morning."  
"Wolfy? Can we cuddle a bit in bed?"  
"Yeah, come on cuddlemonster."  
Hernando pecked his cheeks and went to the bedroom, Wolfgang following after a short visit at the bathroom. As soon as he laid down next to Hernando, he snuggled up and threw one leg and one arm over him. Wolfgang chuckled. "Hasi, you are the sweetest thing, you know that?"  
"Of Course. I am made of vanilla icecream topped with Tequila."  
Wolfgang coughed. "Uuuuahhhh. That's disgusting."  
Hernando laughed. "Yeah it is. But maybe I am sweet and spicy."  
"Like chili-chocolate?"  
"Yes..Like that. Hot and sweet."  
"Very hot." Wolfgang kissed the top of Hernando's head. "Did I thank you for today? It was so nice spending the day with you. Can we go there again?", Wolfgang asked, trying to make Hernando happy.  
And he seemed to succeed because Hernando smiled and nodded. "Yes, of course. There's a lot more to see."  
Hernando pressed his lips on Wolfgang's and then moved, so he was lying on top of him, kissing him harder and with a lot more want. Wolfgang looked at him and then crashed his mouth back onto the other mouth, one hand tangled in Hernando's hair and one wrapped around his back, pressing him to his chest.  
They stopped the kiss, when they needed breath and Hernando kissed along Wolfgang's jawline, his chin, down his neck moving down kissing his chest, sucking at each nipple for a short time.  
"What do you think you are doing?", Wolfgang asked.  
"Making you horny and worshipping that hot body of yours."  
"Are you sure you wanna do that?"  
"Yes..." Hernando crawled up and kissed him again, leaning his forehead against his and mumbled: "I need you Wolfgang. Need to feel you inside of me. Please."  
"I love you, Nando."  
Hernando smirked and nodded. "I love you, too, my tame wolf."  
"You become responsible forever for what you’ve tamed."  
"Really? The Little Prince quotes?"  
"Yeah. Sorry. Kiss me."  
He didn't have to ask twice, because Hernando started kissing him and Wolfgang managed to turn them around, pressing his groin to the other man's. That was rewarded with a soft moan and another peck.  
Wolfgang took both hands of Hernando, interlaced their fingers and raised them over Hernando's head. Kissing the insides of his arms, his neck and sucked on Hernando's earlobe. Then he moved down, sucking on one nipple, while his thumb played with the other. Hernando was biting his lip, his breathing was faster than usual. Wolfgang smirked. He alternated between the nipples for a while, until Hernando moaned and bucked his hip up, trying to get more friction. Wolfgang kissed his way down, to Hernando's legs, pressing his mouth everywhere he could, without touching the spot, Hernando wanted to be touched most. Hernando's hands were tangled into his hair, pulling him up when he trailed further down. He kissed the tip of Hernando's cock through the fabric, which lead to some swearing and begging. "Please, Wolfgang."  
"Please what?"  
"Fuck me."  
"Hmm...So eager to get me inside of you.."  
"Yes.."  
Wolfgang pushed his fingers inside the rim of the unwanted briefs and pulled them down, seeing that Hernando was already smeared with precome and the sight made him even harder too. He had not even done anything to Hernando and yet he was hard and leaking precome. Hernando lifted his hip and feet, so that Wolfgang could get rid of the short, then he knelt between Hernando's legs and sucked on his balls, rubbing one finger over the entrance. "Wolfy, please..."  
He grabbed for the lube, hurring up to get inside this man. His man. Somehow. Not really but still it felt like it right now. He leaned over Hernando, giving him a kiss.  
"I love you", he mumbled.  
"I love you, too."  
"I wish I could say you are mine."  
"I am yours right now."  
"Yeah. I will take good care of you."  
Hernando nodded and Wolfgang started to work him open, fast, careful not to touch the prostate. After he added a second digit and scissored his fingers, Hernando begged even more and said: "Come on please, I won't break. Fuck me now."  
"I don't want to hurt you."  
"Fuck...do it now or I swear I will use my hand."  
"Alright alright you needy thing."  
Wolfgang roled the condom over, giving his cock some strokes and lubing it up. One of Hernando's knees placed on his shoulder, one around his waist, he pushed in. Hernando was a bit tighter than usual, so he waited a second until Hernando nodded and then he started moving, slow and lovingly. Wolfgang didn't want this to be over.  
He tugged his arms under his crush and kissed him, still moving in a slow rhythm.  
"Are you alright Wolfy? Why are you so...cuddly?"  
Fuck..Of course Nando would see right through him. He hid his face on Nando's neck, stopping for a second and sighing.  
"I don't want this to be over."  
Hernando chuckled. "Are you afraid it's the last time?"  
Wolfgang nodded. "I don't know..I think..you know when I move in with Felix..and when the others come here and all..I don't know..Maybe someday you don't want to share your bed anymore."  
"I can say it isn't the last time but you won't believe me. But I want you to fuck me now, because if not, I am kicking you out naked as you are and you will never even see me again because man you can't make me fucking horny like this and then don't fuck my brain out. And I need you to do that, okay?"  
"Fuck..you are so hot when you are like this." Wolfgang started moving again, faster than before, by the sounds Hernando was making he was hiting his prostate. "Harder", the Mexican moaned.  
Wolfgang changed their position, so he could go harder and the second he did Hernando moaned louder and louder and he was already expecting the neighbours to knock on their door. He grabbed for Nando's cock, giving him some strokes but his hand was slapped away. "I wanna come just from that."  
Wolfgang nodded, going faster because his own orgasm was coming closer.  
Hernando was grabbing his arms harder and when he came, his fingernails left marks on his upper arm but he didn't care, collapsing on top of Nando when their orgasm was over.  
Hernando was panting and whispered: "I am never getting enough of this."  
"I hope so."  
Wolfgang moved, throwing the condom away and going to the bathroom to get some cold water in his face and when he looked into the mirror, he saw Lito, smirking.  
"What?"  
"I never thought it would make me happy to see anyone sleeping with Hernando."  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yes. I am getting ready to meet with Riley and Will. Nomi gave me a map where I have to go."  
"Okay, if you need any help, just call me, okay?"  
"Yes. Will, Riley and me will go to the hospital and see after Felix after that. Did the Doc call you again?"  
"No. But he probably will today. And Will shouldn't walk around a lot because of Whispers."  
"Kiss him Good Night from me. I miss him."  
"You should call him. He was sad earlier because you didn't call."  
"Oh..Yes I will."  
Wolfgang could see him grabbing his phone and called Hernando. Wolfgang walked back into the bedroom, where Hernando was talking on the phone, smiling and looking really happy. Wolfgang cuddled up to him, listening to him talk and breathe and laughing. He wouldn't admit it but he was also listening to his heartbeat and he knew it was never his. It never will be. Neither would Lito be his. They would always be theirs and he was just the addition, the extra, the topping. But it was better than nothing.  
"Lito says you should stop worrying and that he loves you and it is yours as much as mine...I hope he means your dick..."  
Wolfgang shook his head. "Heartbeat."  
"Oh." Hernando started stroking through his hair and then he said: "Yeah I will my love. Now let me cuddle a bit more with that wolf in our bed and you go save the world...or Wolfgang's world."  
He hung up and then slid down so he was on eye height with Wolfgang. "Listen, stop worrying. We love you, okay. We don't want you to go anywhere. I think when Lito is back we need to talk. I think you need some kind of proof and we need to speak about how we handle this in the open. Lito just had that big "I am gay" outing at his job..we can't have this "We are living in a poly-relationship" thing coming out right now. But no matter what happens Baby, we love you, okay? And it is not just because you can do magical things with your cock." Hernando pecked Wolfgang's forehead.  
"But what's with marrying? With living together? How do we do that? If this is not forever, then we can end it right away."  
"No one is ending anything here. Dammit we just had amazing sex and you are sad...Now I feel like I used you."  
"Nah. We both needed it and I love having sex with you."  
"Yeah. Love it too...I do have a question..."  
"Yeah?"  
"Can I top next time?"  
Wolfgang slowly nodded and he was glad he was lying on his stomach, so that Hernando couldn't see his very intrested body part.

 

* * *

 

 

"Wolfgang, can you hear me?", Lito asked and Wolfgang rubbed his eyes. "Yes. What's wrong?"  
"Felix woke up but he does not know what happened and he's asking for you. Not believing me. Neither your note."  
Wolfgang promptly left to be there, taking over Lito's body. "Felix, listen to me. It's me. You will never understand and I know it is hard to believe. It is some Sci-Fi crap and we all try to figure this out. You need to stay calm."  
"You are not Wolfgang. Wolfgang was blonde and had blue eyes..."  
"Felix...I am in Mexico right now, the body you see..this is my friend Lito. I can't come to Germany for what I did. Remember the day we met? You said "Welcome to my office" and gave me the name Wolfy. We fought for each other and you are my best friend. I always trusted you and now I need you to trust me."  
Felix shook his head, his long dark hair covering his blue eyes now. "No. Go away. Is this some kind of joke from Steiner?"  
"Steiner is dead. So is my Uncle."  
Wolfgang had an idea and told Lito to give Felix his phone. Wolfgang grabbed for his phone calling Lito's number and then he heard Felix voice.  
"Felix..for fucks sake can you finally believe me that this is a friend of mine and he will take you to Mexico so you are safe? I had to kill all of them for what they did to you and Lito helped me. I can't explain it on the phone just...I have a lot of voices in my head and they are real. Felix..."  
"Wolfy? Wolfy...What happened?"  
"Steiner shot you."  
"And you shot him?"  
"Yeah kind of. More like blowing his car up with a bazooka?"  
"Really? You have all the fun while I sleep?"  
"Seems like it."  
"Who is that guy?"  
"He's a friend. I am at his place right now with his boyfriend waiting for you, him and two other friends to fly from Germany to Mexico, as soon as you are able to fly. It is complicated..Just see them as soulmates until I can explain it to you better."  
"I trust him, if you trust him."  
"I do. I do because he is risking his own life right now to save mine."  
"Okay. I will listen to him and come over to Mexico..Another big adventure of Batman and Robin...Or The Wolf and his friend."  
"I missed you. I missed you so much, brother."  
"Don't get sentimental and better get us some Mexican chicks."  
Wolfgang laughed which woke Hernando up, smiling at him, kissing his back and neck, wrappng his arms around him. "Who are you talking to?"  
"Felix."  
And into the phone he said: "We will talk later again Felix. Hernando just woke up."  
"So you are living with a gay couple?"  
"Yes."  
"Hm. Okay. See you soon."  
"Yes, very very soon."  
Wolfgang hung up and switched to Riley, seeing her hovering over Will's unconcious body in a hotelroom. He looked out the window and knew they were in Berlin.  
"Felix woke up. Lito will contact you with further details on your departure. Nomi and Amanita are planning everything. Be careful riley."  
"I will." And then she went back to washing Will's face with a wet towel. Wolfgang hated to see him that helpless. After all he was a cop and he was a friend. They needed to find Whistler and kill and torture him, just like he had done with others that were like them.  
Back in their bed, he snuggled up to Hernando, who had closed his eyes again.  
"Hmm. Is Felix okay?"  
"Yes, he wasn't believeing Lito, so I had to help. I am so happy he woke up but I am a bit scared what he might say to us."  
"If he is really the guy you told me about, he will love you no less. He will have your back and want you to be happy."  
"I know."  
"So, do I get a morning kiss?"  
"How about a complete Morning- Make-Out in the shower?"  
"Hmmm even better."  
So Wolfgang jumped up, pulled Hernando with him and threw him over his shoulder, walking into the shower, so the water was falling down on Hernando's ass.  
"Let me down..Wolfy..."  
He let him down and started kissing him the second he did, he claimed his mouth, feeling Hernando's hands on his asscheeks, kneading them and slipping his fingers between them. Wolfgang moaned, remembering tthe promise he made him. Hernando was going to top. His cock hardening fast and he rocked his hip forward towards Nando.  
"God you have such a nice cock." Hernando kneeled and swirled his tongue over the head.  
"Don't..I want you to top", Wolfgang spit before Hernando would finish him off with his mouth.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, Nando, I want to feel you."  
Hernando moaned and crushed his lips onto Wolfgang's. He turned off the water and lead him back to the bed. "Present yourself to me. Let me see your ass."  
"Yes, Baby." Wolfgang knelt on the edge of the bed, his ass stuck out for Hernando, who knelt between his legs and pulled his asscheeks apart, licking around Wolfgang's hole. The German concentrated on the feeliing, loving the wetness and the sounds Hernando made. He moaned when he felt cold air against his entrance and hands sliding around him, stroking him. "Stop, Nando, please."  
Hernando started to prep Wolfgang faster, making sure not to hurt him in the process and when he was opened enough, he roled a condom over and pushed in. "You are still so tight. Do I hurt you?"  
"No, Baby, please move."  
"Sorry I don't top that often."  
"I know but you can practice with me."  
Wolfgang wiggled his ass, smirking over his shoulder, catching a glimpse of hernando, who bit his lips, watching his cock disappear in Wolfgang's body. "This is so sexy, you are sexy", he mumbled.  
"you, too. Come on big boy, show me what you got."  
The Mexican moved and Wolfgang held his breath when he felt him hitting his prostate. And he kept doing so and Wolfgang couldn't help but moan and whimper. "Yes...like this..fuck..Baby..Don't stop."  
But Hernando did stop. "Turn around."  
Wolfgang did and bent his knees, welcoming Hernando back who pushed in again, while kissing him. Moving constantly in and out of Wolfgang.  
"Fuck, I think I can't go any longer", Hernando groaned.  
"Then come."  
Hernando changed his position a bit, so he could jerk Wolfgang while still fucking him and Wolfgang moaned, when Hernando moved faster and he was coming short after him, his cum spread all over his chest.  
"I am sorry", Hernando mumbled.  
"What for?"  
"I wasn't a good top. I should have make you come first."  
"Love, you can do that next time, okay?"  
He nodded and Wolfgang leaned forward to kiss Nando.  
"You know, it looks really hot, when you move in and out of me and Lito should have let you top."  
"He was afraid that I would ask him to ride me."  
"Nah. I think he would like to ride you. I know I would."  
"You?"  
"Yes, why not? If it makes you feel good and I have the chance to control your dick rubbing against my prostate..."  
Hernando laughed and pulled out of him, throwing the condom away.  
"Come on handsome, let me get you clean, so I can make you dirty later again."  
"As you wish Hasi."  
Hernando sighed and looked around. "I am glad when Lito is back.."  
"Me, too. He looked very good today. He was wearing a Hoodie because it was raiing and cold in Germany. It's a real nice and very manly sight."  
"He's beautiful in everything."  
"That might be right. So are you. We should get something for him, when he comes back...And I already have an idea."  
Wolfgang smirked his evil smile. Oh yes he had an idea what he would get Lito and he needed Will's help for it.


	8. Chapter 8

**One week later**

This time the airport was really empty and Wolfgang was running around in circles, biting his fingernails because he was nervous. He was nervous to see Felix again, his reaction because he knew Lito would probably kiss him or hug him and Felix wasn't stupid, even if the other two wouldn't do anything, he would sense that something was wrong. Or Will would say something or Riley and what if Felix didn't like him anymore? Would he loose his best friend because he turned out to be into both genders? The German Doc had given Will a paper telling the guards at the airport that the shot he was carrying with him was medicine he needed during the flight. Wolfgang was stunned how much a man would do if he was offered enough money.  
"Wolfy, will you stop? You make me nervous."  
"Yeah Sorry.."  
"I know you are worried but we will figure it all out. Come here."  
Wolfgang walked over to Hernando and latter grabbed his hand. They waited a while longer until Wolfgang heard Lito tell him that they are only waiting for Felix luggage. When they walked through the door Hernando let go of his hand, walking towards Lito and kissing him, not caring for the others. Wolfgang hugged Felix. "Good you are here man."  
"Yeah and you watch that all the time?"  
"Ja. Warum, hast du was dagegen?" (Yes, do you have anything against it?)  
"Du weißt, dass ich nichts dagegen habe. Sie sind irgendwie süß." (You know I don't have anything against it. They are somewhat cute.)  
Wolfgang nodded, greeting Riley and Will with a hug and then he walked over to Lito, who looked at him for a second, then grabbed his face and kissed him, full on the mouth and Wolfgang let him, even pressed Lito closer, until he heard Felix behind him. "Okay..I think I need an explanation. How long was I in Coma? Last time I checked you were straight like a street lamp."  
"Now I am into both genders equally."  
Wolfgang looked at Felix who just shook his head. "Okay can we go now, I am fucking tired and thirsty and hungry and I am sweating already."  
Hernando chuckled. "Yes, come on Felix. You will all live at our place at first, until we figure things out. Amanita and Nomi arrive in two days, too. I am Hernando by the way, uhm, the boyfriend." Hernando cocked an eyebrow at Wolfgang, to say: "Help what do I say?"  
"Yes that's right. He is Lito's man and my boyfriend. So you better get used to that fast."  
"Wolfy...I have known you all my life and I know your sex drive..If this is what you want, hell do it but I am into girls..Just so we are clear."  
Everyone laughed and Wolfgang threw an arm around Felix. "I missed you."  
"Missed you, too brother, especially since I woke up. Your boyfriend Lito was nice company and I like Will but you are my favorite person. Would do anything for you."  
"And I literally do everything for you."  
Both smiled at each other and then stepped in the two cars. They had rented one, so they could all drive together. Will and Riley with Hernando and Felix and Lito with Wolfgang. Lito sat down on the passengers seat so in case Wolfgang lost Hernando in the traffic he could lead the way.  
"How's Nando? He looked very happy but I know him well enough..something is on his mind."  
"Yeah. He's worried. About Whistler and what we are going to do..And he is worried that..you know..that we are not working out."  
"I will talk to him later. Try to calm him. Thanks for taking care of him. If it is okay with you, I would like to spend some time alone with him tomorrow and you can catch up with Felix."  
"Schatz, of course. I think the two of you should be alone a lot more. We are all intruding your home, so take him somewhere nice."  
Lito grabbed Wolfgang's hand. "Thanks, chico."  
Felix laughed. "That's better than any movie. The German guy that wakes up from coma to find his best friend gay and in a relationship with two Mexicans and hearing 7 voices in his head that are all real. That's the stuff movies are made of."  
"Yeah and we are all still confused. Because besides Lito, Riley and Will, I can hear Sun, who is an Asian woman who is currently in jail. Capheus, he is African and Nomi, which you will meet soon. And Kala, she is from India and very beautiful."  
"But you decided to go to Mexico to meet the actor."  
"Yes. Kala has a fiancée and he is better for her than I ever will..and well..now it's too late anyway." Wolfgang looked at Lito and smiled.

* * *

 

When they arrived, Hernando and Lito showed the others around, telling Wolfgang and Felix to sleep on the couch, Will and Riley were taking the guestroom because Will would be unconscious most of the time and Amanita and Nomi would sleep on a mattress in the living room. It would be really crowded and Wolfgang knew that everything was gonna change between them. Especially between him, Lito and Hernando.  
Everyone sat down on the table and Wolfgang helped Hernando making sandwiches. They went shopping the day before so they had enough food to feed them all. Wolfgang glanced over to the table, everyone was distracted, so he leaned down and gave Hernando a kiss. "Are you glad he is back now?"  
"Yes. I can't wait to kiss the living hell out of him."  
"I will sleep downstairs from now on."  
"You don't have to.."  
"I do."  
Wolfgang left the kitchen, placing the food on the table. They all started eating and he heard Will in his head. "You look sad. Don't be. Felix is alright and we are going to be alright too."

* * *

 

Everyone was done eating in no time and Felix announced: "I am laying down a bit. The flight was exhausting. You should think after sleeping some weeks I would be rested enough but no..My body still gets tired."  
He waved and walked downstairs. Will explained that he needed the next injection and would be unconscious. Riley said she was tired too. So the only ones left were the three lovers, who looked at each other.  
"I will go downstairs. Have fun you too."  
"Hey...don't you wanna cuddle and kiss and make out with me?", Lito asked.  
"No. Not today." And maybe not ever again. Wolfgang walked towards his best friend, who was spread out on the sofa. He walked outside, sitting in the sun, thinking. He smoked a cigarette and sighed.  
"Why are you sitting here?", Felix asked him.  
"Everyone else is busy sleeping. Thought you was tired."  
"I am but you were thinking so loud."  
"Sorry."  
"So why aren't you with the Mexicans?"  
"They need time alone."  
"I don't think so. Lito told me he was happy to see you and Hernando again and he basically was talking about the two of you non stop."  
Wolfgang laughed. "Yeah he is an old romantic. I missed him."  
"Man..I don't know what happened but this gives me headaches."  
"Ask me..I thought I was going insane when I first started seeing them and hearing them..and hell..feel them."  
"Feel?"  
"Yeah we sensates, that's how we are called, can feel everything the others feel. So when one of us has sex, the others probably get horny...One time we ended up in an orgy because Lito had sex with Hernando and Nomi and Amanita too. Will was sitting in the gym and had an orgasm there. I was in the pool and Capheus was watching Van Damme movies. It was intense."  
"That sounds amazing, can I join the club?"  
"No sorry..it's something about genes and fate and all."  
"So when did this happen?"  
"Remember the day we stile the diamonds? I heard cops but those weren't from Berlin, they were from Chicago. Will is a cop. And the time I sang, I wasn't singing alone, they all started singing it and I saw Kala..Well and I actually made her faint at her wedding so the wedding was over...And the time you found me speaking a different language at the toilet? That was because I was talking to Kala and she was crying...I thought I was going nuts...And Steiner nearly killed me but Lito saved me, even so he was crying and a heartbroken mess because Hernando broke up with him. Then I helped him get him back...It is really really weird and amazing. And I came here to hide and start new. I felt save with Lito. Didn't think I would fall in love with them. Both of them."  
Felix patted Wolfgang's back. "Wolfy...what are you afraid of right now? I know you too well to not see it."  
"I thought..maybe you would..not approve it and I don't know..Three people is one too much."  
"Hell..we live now...Fuck thinking about the future..Fuck thinking about what happens tomorrow..TODAY counts..Look at me Wolfgang..I was shot I nearly died...Life is short so go upstairs now and get some fucking. I don't care what makes you happy, I just want you to be exactly that. We are save now. Your family will never cost us any more trouble. You are free now. So please go and be happy or I will kick your ass until you do. Go and make me proud."  
Wolfgang laughed, stood up and hugged Felix. "Without you I really wouldn't survive."  
"No..you would be dead already. I do have another question. Why is Will unconscious?"  
"There is this group that hunts us down and kills us. And one of them, Whistler, can get into your head when you look at him and with that he knows what you know...like hacking into a sensates brain..and he hacked Will, when he saved Riley."  
"Shiiit. What are we going to do?"  
"We?" Wolfgang smiled, knowing that his friend never would say no to a fight.  
"Yeah. I go where you go. I fight when you fight. Always have, always will. So?"  
"We are going to hunt and kill Whistler."  
"Sounds great. We need plans."  
"We will make them when Nomi is here. And we need you, Hernando and Amanita to help us..And Dani. Oh you will like Dani. She's a friend of Lito and Hernando. And hot."  
"Uuuuh hot Mexican lady. Can't wait and now go you fool. Get some fucking."  
"Yes Daddy."  
"Make me proud."  
  
Wolfgang laughed, running upstairs taking two steps at the same time, opening the bedroom door without knocking and smiled, when he found his men half naked and kissing. "Can I join?"  
"We were waiting for you to get over your stupid brain"; Lito mumbled, not leaving Hernando's lips. Wolfgang stripped down to his briefs and placed himself behind Lito, kissing his neck.  
Lito turned around to kiss Wolfgang. "I missed you Wolfy. Missed touching you for real and kissing and tasting you."  
"I missed you too. My sexy Mexican."  
They kissed for a long time, Lito's hand roaming over his body, finding his nipples to play with and Wolfgang finding his way into Lito's briefs, to cup his ass with his hand.  
"How do you want us?", Hernando asked.  
"I wish I had two cocks so I could pleasure both of you at the same time. I would like to be inside Hernando for now."  
"Okay." Wolfgang helped Lito to open Hernando up for him, both kissing him and playing with him.  
As soon as he was ready, Lito turned Hernando around, making him rest on all four and gave Wolfgang a sign to kneel in front of Hernando, who immediately started to suck on Wolfgang's erection. The moment Lito pushed in, Nando was pushed more onto Wolfgang's cock and he gagged when it hit the back of his throat. Wolfgang let him slip out of him and kissed him instead. He had an idea and grabbed for the lube going over to Lito, to kiss him and then let himself fall next to both of them, bending his legs and started to prep himself, which made Lito and Hernando stop and look at him. "Baby?", Hernando moaned.  
"I want you to top me while Lito tops you."  
"Fuuuuck"; he moaned and Lito slid out of him, both helping Wolfgang to prepare and when they were done, Wolfgang turned around, Hernando hovered over him, putting a condom on and lubing himself up, then pushed slowly inside. He pressed his chest to Wolfgang's back, burying his head between his shoulderblades and his arms crossed under Wolfgangs body. He slowly started moving, until Wolfgang was used to it. Lito touching both of them, kissing them and stroking himself, until he brought himself up, to push back into his boyfriend. Both of them finding a rhythm and Hernando was moaning like some dying animal because he absolutely couldn't control himself anymore. He started playing with Wolfgang's nipples, until he too, couldn't help but moan or bite the pillow. Lito tried not to moan, his lips pressed together but his head raised to the ceiling.  
"Shit...Shit..stop..Lito..or I am gonna come", Hernando begged and so Lito stopped and pulled out, so did Hernando and Wolfgang turned around, to find Lito over him, entering him. "I missed you...Wolfy..."  
"Missed you, too."  
"You are feeling so good. We love you so much."  
"Stop talking and move."  
Lito did, rough and hard and changing his angle until Wolfgang closed his eyes and grabbed the sheets. Wolfgang knew Lito was smirking because he hit the shit out of his prostate. Then Wolfgang felt lips on his and opened his eyes, to Hernando kissing him and playing with his nipples. Wolfgang made him sit on his face, so he could lick his balls and then he smirked and shifted them, so he was able to lick around the already lubed hole and Hernando started to rock his hip, up and down the tongue that was playing with him. He moved away, smirking and then changed his position, so he was on all four, his chest raised to the ceiling, his ass over Wolfgang's face and his head tilted so Lito could kiss him.  
"Are you made of gum or something?", Wolfgang asked.  
"No...I have a boyfriend...that works out with me", he moaned, when Wolfgang grabbed his cock and started rimming him again. Lito had slowed down, so he watched his men and he said: "God I have the hottest men in the world."  
"And the horniest"; Hernando said and moved, pushing into Wolfgang again and Lito into him and that's what they kept doing until they all three came, Lito first and then Wolfgang and then Hernando, who had tried hard not to come before Wolfgang.  
After sex they cuddled and kissed and told each other how much they loved each other and Wolfgang smiled. Felix was right. This was good and he needed them.  
Lito ended up in the middle, the other two pressed to his sides, naked and kissing him and he felt like a prince or like a king. Maybe they were three kings.  
He looked at Wolfgang, tracing the line of his eyebrows. "You know Wolfy, never thought you would be open for all of that. But you proofed me wrong several times. And I want to thank you for taking care of Hernando. I love when he is happy because that makes me happy. You make us happy."  
"Thanks..You make me happy too. Now let's sleep a bit and then make food for all the hungry people here."  
Lito smiled and kissed him again. "Sleep well."  
Then he repeated the same with Hernando. Maybe this would work. Hopefully. Wolfgang looked at Hernando, who smiled and grabbed his hand. "It's okay Wolfy, you are allowed to be happy and enjoy this."  
"Hmm."  
"And you are allowed to wear that post sex face all the time because it's cute. Isn't it Lito?"  
"Yeah. He looks like a dreamy schoolboy who discovered icecream."  
"With Tequila topping."  
Lito looked confused but Hernando laughed until he was crying, then slapped Wolfgang's arm. "Idiot."  
"Hasi...chocolate-chili.."  
"What are you two talking about?", Lito asked confused.  
"Nothing Schatzi..Nothing.." Wolfgang kissed the top of Lito's nose and then snuggled himself into his arm, closing his eyes. He was happy. A word formerly unknown in his vocabulary.


	9. Chapter 9

Wolfgang heard a knock on their bedroom door and he threw a cover over the two sleeping Mexicans. "Yes?"  
"Can I come in?", Felix asked.  
"Yeah."  
Felix entered and looked at the bed and smirked. Wolfgang was pressed to Lito's back and Lito was spooning Hernando. Wolfgang moved, so he was lying on his back. "What's up?"  
"I am hungry."  
Wolfgang looked at the clock. "Fuck, we fell asleep." He moved and kissed Lito's back. "Wake up sleepyhead. We need to cook."  
"Hmm", Lito mumbled something that Wolfgang didn't understand. It was probably spanish. Wolfgang stood up, putting his briefs back on, walking over to Hernando. "Hey Hasi, wake up, we need to cook. The guests are hungry."  
Hernando opened his eyes and nodded. "Okay, I was just dozing. Feels nice to be wrapped up like this."  
Wolfgang kissed his cheek and then walked out of the room with Felix, so the other two could wake up properly.  
"Wow. That was cute", Felix joked.  
"Shut up."  
"No really. You do love them."  
"Yeah. But it is wrong."  
"It's not."  
"Are we doing this again? Come on lazy fuck, help me wash the vegetables, so Hernando can start cooking when he joins us. I swear his food is not from this earth. He needs to open a restaurant."  
"Maybe I could open one with him together. That would be cool. He could cook and I could do the bar. I mean I was a bartender for some time."  
"Yeah and you were a good one. Maybe you two should talk about it. Hernando is a photographer. A good one but I think for him and Lito would be best if one of them steps out of the spotlight."  
"It's not easy being gay, hm?"  
"No. It is not. But we always knew that. It's the same in every country. Even so I am still into girls."  
"Yeah you are into everything that's fuckable."  
Wolfgang rolled his eyes and smirked to himself. He was cleaning Zucchini and cutting them into dices. He stopped when Lito wrapped his arms around him and kissed his neck. "Thanks for waking us up."  
"Yeah Felix knocked because he was hungry. He is always hungry."  
"Yeah and he had no real food in weeks", Hernando added.  
"That's true. So I already cut the Zucchini and Felix washed the rest. So now it is your turn my favorite cook."  
Hernando stood on his tiptoes to reach Wolfgang. The German leaned a bit down, kissing him until Lito coughed slightly to get their attention. They looked at him and he said: "Sorry I was getting horny with that sight."  
"Baby, you are always horny"; Hernando teased him and grabbed for his ass.  
"Uhm. I really...I don't want you three to do this here. Okay? Here are straight people that don't want to see other dicks, fucking asses or cock wearers sucking other cocks. Just leave that to your bedroom."  
Wolfgang laughed. "Since when are you so prude? You saw my dick a thousand times."  
"Yeah well..That's different."  
Hernando started to prepare the food, telling the others to leave and Wolfgang grabbed Lito and lifted him onto the counter, kissing him. He was wearing sweatpants and Wolfgang could see the outline of his cock through it. Felix groaned and walked away. Wolfgang couldn't stop kissing Lito, he had missed him a lot and it seemed like Lito had missed him too. His hands were roaming over Wolfgang's naked chest and Wolfgang stopped kissing him, when he started to twist his nipples between his fingers. "Hmm, seems like my boy likes this", Lito mumbled.  
Wolfgang nodded, his eyes now fixed on Lito's which were dark from lust. Wolfgang's hands wandered from Lito's legs to the beginning of his sweatpants, slightly pulling them down.  
"Uh you two go to the bedroom and have some alone time", Hernando commanded.  
"You sure?", Wolfgang asked.  
"Yeah. I had you al to myself and I guess Lito missed you. So go."  
"Okay."  
Wolfgang lifted Lito up, smiling at him, when latter wrapped his legs around him and crossed his arms behind his neck. The moment they closed the bedroom door, he pressed Lito against the wall and started to suck on his shoulder, to leave a bruise. He rocked his hip up, signaling Lito that he was hard and wanted him. "You wanna do this fast or slow Schatz?", Wolfgang asked.  
"Slow. I want to feel you everywhere."  
Wolfgang nodded and let Lito down, taking his face into his hands and started to kiss his whole face. "I missed you so much. Thanks for going to Germany for me. Thanks for bringing my brother here. I love you Lito. You did so well. And hod you are so beautiful." Wolfgang knew he sounded cheesy but he just couldn't help it. He crashed his mouth back on Lito's. He started to kneel down in front of him, stripping his sweatpants down, so Lito was naked in front of him, his cock hard and leaking precome. Wolfgang moved forward, licking along the length of it, swirling his tongue around the tip and then started to suck the head. Lito was moaning his name. "Wolfy, stop..I don't wanna come like this..." Wolfgang stood up, kissing Lito and nodded.  
They slowly moved backwards towards the bed, Wolfgang landing on top of Lito. Lito's hand found their way into his briefs and he started to knead his asschecks.. "You have such a nice ass. So perfect."  
"Yours is much better."  
"Loose those shorts for me Baby."  
"Okay."  
Wolfgang stood up, to get rid of his briefs and grabbed the lube from the nightstand, throwing it on the bed. He placed himself next to Lito, gently touching his face, feeling the stubble under his thumb. "What are you thinking?", Lito asked.  
"What is it about the two of you that made me fall so fast and so hard?"  
"Do you have doubts? I didn't trick you into this."  
"I know..just..I never looked at a man and thought that they are beautiful. Fuckable, yes, but not hot and cute and handsome. But the two of you...I don't know."  
"Because since we are sensates we expanded our minds and hearts. I never thought that I would have sex with girls but then we had this amazing orgy..."  
"Yeah..that was something else."  
"Wolfy? If you don't want to..we can go back and help Nando."  
"Fuck I want you so much it hurts."  
"Good." Lito grabbed both their cocks and gave them some strokes until laying on his back, placing lube on his entrance. "Open me up Wolfy."  
"You want to bottom?"  
"Yes."  
Wolfgang smirked and started to rub his finger over the bundle of nerves and kissed Lito at the same time. He didn't need long to work him open, then rolled a condom over and lubed himself up. And when he entered Lito, they weren't fucking, they were making love. He went slow and enjoyed it. Just like the times he had done this with Hernando. Lito's hands were everywhere, his eyes were closed and his head thrown back, quietly moaning and Wolfgang kissed his adams apple, to which Lito opened his eyes and looked at him in pure bliss. "Faster Wolfy."  
Wolfgang pulled out and kissed Lito. "Turn around." So Lito did and Wolfgang pressed him flat to his chest, straddled him and pushed back in. His arms crossed under Lito's chest, so he could play with his nipples. He came to love this position when he tried it with Nando. Lito's head was lying on his own arms, tilted to the side, so Wolfgang could see his face. He started to move faster and harder, rocking Lito's into the sheets, which made him moan and swear at him and Wolfgang enjoyed this, enjoyed giving him so much pleasure and being able to make him fall apart. After seconds Lito was begging him to fuck him even harder and Wolfgang was eager to do so, until Lito repeated: "Oh god I'm coming" so often and so loud that he already thought the others would come running to see if he was alright. With one last move Lito came and panted, when Wolfgang kept moving in and out. "Stop, Baby, stop..omg..stop."  
Wolfgang stopped and the second he moved away, Lito turned around, grabbed his hips and shove him off the bed, making him stand in front of him. He threw the condom away and then gave Wolfgang what he needed - release. He sucked and licked and twisted his cock with his hands, until Wolfgang came, hard and nearly dropping to the ground. Lito swallowed all that Wolfgang gave him and kissed his legs, his stomach and wrapped his arms around his hips, resting his head on Wolfgang's stomach, who gently stroked his head. "I love you", Wolfgang whispered.  
"I love you, too. You make us so happy. Please..I know you are struggling and thinking about leaving..please don't..."  
"You know it would be better."  
"No..No..Please don't go. We need you. I need you."  
"That's just sex Lito. Spend tomorrow with Nando. You will see..you have everything you need right with you."  
Wolfgang made him look at him and took his head between his hands. "I don't leave but I will spent time with Felix. He needs me. And Nando needs you."  
"Promise me, that you will sleep in our bed. I can spend all day with Nando but I want you to sleep in our bed. That's where you belong. We are..you are my family now."  
"Oh Lito..." Wolfgang leaned down and kissed him. "Come here." He opened his arms and Lito stood up, falling into the embrace.  
"I wonder how long you will love me when I kill Whispers."  
"I have seen you kill people and I don't care."  
"But you will care. You will see the darkness and I don't want to bring this to your life."  
"You already are part of me. Even if you walk out of here I can always find you. The only thing making you go away would be if you would be dead and if you die, we die too. So I won't let you go Wolfgang. I mean that. Fuck you idiot."  
Wolfgang chuckled. "Now Baby, we should get you clean and then join the others."  
"Yeah."  
Lito grabbed his hands, dragging him to the bathroom attached to the bedroom. They cleaned each other with a washcloth and tickled each other, laughing and Wolfgang knew, that leaving them behind would make everyone suffer. Before they went back to the others, Wolfgang grabbed Lito's hand and played with his fingers, then pulled him closer. Kissing him as if his life depended on this kiss and Lito wrapped him up in a tight embrace. They stopped when they were out of breath and Lito whispered: "It's okay Wolfy. Everything is going to be okay now. We will take care of each other."  
Wolfgang nodded, nuzzling his head at Lito's neck, closing his eyes for a moment to let himself feel free and loved. He asked Lito a silent question and the Mexican agreed and seconds later, Wolfgang saw himself through Lito's eyes. Felt that Lito loved holding him, knowing that under different circumstances Lito would be wrapped in his arms, that in this moment he was stronger. Strong for Wolfgang. Wolfgang could feel it now...the love floating in the air between them and the praising and worshipping. Lito moved his body and Wolfgang looked at his own hand, touching Lito's skin and he heard his body speak. "Can you feel and see it now Wolfie?"  
Wolfgang nodded and they swapped their bodies back. He was not used to so much affection and never ever told him someone that he was loved. Not like this. Wolfgang smiled and a single tear let his eyes, which Lito wiped away.  
They heard a knock o the door and then Hernando came in and Lito opened his arms and they hugged all three.  
"Food is ready. You two had fun?"  
Lito blushed. "Yeah."  
"He bottomed", Wolfgang said.  
"Hmmm. Too bad I didn't see that." Hernando kissed Lito and whispered something into his ear, which made Lito look surprised and Wolfgang waited until Hernando left the room wiggling his eyebrows at him. "He wants me to bottom for him", Lito mumbled.  
"Well, I bottomed for him and you are missing out on something if you don't."  
"Huuuh we should go before I catch the both of you and we end up having sex the rest of the day and night."  
"Hmm. Sounds better than food", Wolfgang said, while pinching Lito's nipples.  
"Stoooooop."  
Wolfgang laughed and left the room, followed by a swearing Lito. When they sat down, Felix looked at Lito: "You sound like some horny cat when you come."  
Everyone looked at him and Lito blushed in some shades of red and pink.  
"He's right. I could hear you through three walls. Wolfy must be good", Will added.  
"He's amazing", Hernando explained, kissing Wolfgang on the mouth. Wolfgang pulled him to his lap, kissing him and whispering: "Just like you."  
Felix coughed. "Stop."  
Hernando sat down and they started eating. Everyone complementing Hernando's cooking talent and Felix said: "You should open a restaurant. I am a good barkeeper, we could do it together."  
"I never thought about opening a restaurant but it's not the first time I heard that."  
Will and Riley nodded. "He is right. This is amazing. And we could all help."  
"See, I told you, Nando. Everyone loves your food", Lito murmured.  
Hernando blushed. "Yes you did but I thought you were just trying to get me into bed."  
"Well..yeah..", Lito laughed and grabbed Hernando's hand. Wolfgang watched them and looked at Felix, who just rolled his eyes. When Wolfgang looked back at their hands, Hernando reached out for his, combining it with the others. They looked at each other and Hernando leaned over and whispered: "I love you."

* * *

 

The rest of the day they spent talking and alternating to watch over Will, so Riley could rest and do something else. She had taken care of him for so long, that she really needed some time for herself. Wolfgang was sitting on the edge of the bed, reading, when Will mumbled: "Wolfy?"  
"Hey, I am here. What's up?"  
"Where is Riley?"  
"She is in the living room, talking to the others. She needed some time for herself."  
"Yeah that is good. What are you reading?"  
"A book about Mexico. I bought it when I was out with Nando."  
Wolfgang placed the book on the nightstand. "Are you okay?"  
"I want this to be over. Don't wanna be unconscious anymore."  
"I swear we will find a way." Wolfgang gently stroked Will's hair. Will nodded and grabbed for Wolfgang's hand.  
"They seem to be happy with you around. I think they really do love you."  
"Yeah but it is so weird. I mean, how do we do this? Three people.."  
"Maybe you should stop thinking."  
"I am german. I can't stop thinking and making plans and being pessimistic."  
Will moved, so he was sitting, too and rested his head on Wolfgang's shoulder. "You ruin everything with your brain Wolfy. What's your heart saying? And I heard how you made Lito scream. You are a passionate lover and they needed a bad wolf."  
"Thanks. Why do you sound jealous?"  
"I am not jealous."  
"Yes you are."  
Will crossed his arms in front of his chest, looked into the other direction and shook his head. "No."  
"But you wanna know how it is. You are curious."  
"Noooooo."  
Wolfgang smirked and moved, straddling Will's legs and forced him to look at him. "Yes you do. That's why you kept looking and watching over me every time you woke up."  
"I didn't.."  
"Oh no? and you didn't beg me to take my body over so you could kiss Lito?"  
"I.."  
"Shh." Wolfgang pressed his thumb against Will's lips, to shut him up and then looked at him, carefully lowering his head, to press his lips against Will's. He was just about to open his mouth, when Lito came in. "Oh my god. I can't leave the two of you alone for two seconds. Can you at least shut your heads up. I can here you loud and clear", he muttered.  
"Alright. Alright. But Will needed some..you know..."  
"Yeah I know he is jealous and he is curious. So go on but shut the fuck up."  
Wolfgang nodded and winked at his boyfriend, who closed the door and when Wolfgang moved his head back to watch Will, latter had closed his eyes and was a little bit too red in his face.  
"Awww. Baby got caught by daddy", Wolfgang teased and then pressed his lips back on Will's fisting his hair and opening his mouth, so Will could decide if he wanted to go on. And he did. Will was pushing his tongue in his mouth and Wolfgang joined him and they kissed for a while, until Will stopped and looked at Wolfgang, shaking his head. "No..stop...Please I need the medicine."  
"Was it so bad?"  
"No it was so good but I don't wanna go further. We are in danger Wolfgang. I am the danger here and even so I would like you to show me what you and Lito have..I...can't."  
"It's okay." Wolfgang kissed Will's forehead. "Lay down. I will give you your new injection and stay a little until you fall asleep."  
"Thank you."  
Will moved down on the bed, resting on his site and Wolfgang gave him the injection, snuggling up to him, kissing Will's neck. "See you in some hours", he whispered.  
"Save me Wolfy."  
"I will."  
And Wolfgang knew he would, even if it would mean that he was going to jail or whatever. He would save seven people. Maybe more than seven.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day Wolfgang woke up, pressed between Lito and Hernando, Hernando's hard on poking his ass and Wolfgang wiggled around, earning a slap on his arm from the man behind him.  
"What time is it?", Lito asked and Hernando answered that it was five and they had two hours until they all wood meet for breakfast.  
"So do we have some morning sex?", Wolfgang asked, hard as a rock because of the dream he had.  
"Yes, love, what do you wanna do?", Lito asked while turning around.  
"I want to bottom."  
Lito and Hernando looked at each other. "For who?"  
"Both of you."  
"Oh god, you are killing me at five in the morning"; Nando moaned and Wolfgang nodded.  
"So double penetration?", Lito made sure he heard right.  
"Yes."  
"How did you come up with that?"  
"I dreamt of you two fucking me", Wolfgang admitted. "And since we will spent some time apart I thought you two might want to fuck me."  
"Some time apart? Like some hours babe. Tonight you are back in our bed.", Hernando clarified, nibbling on Wolfgang's ear.  
"Okay baby, then you have to turn and we have to open you up more than ever. If there is any pain, you tell us to stop, okay?", Lito made sure.  
"just start", Wolfgang begged and spread his legs, closing his eyes, a bit embarrassed and really excited.  
they opened him up together and kissed him and appreciated him and Wolfgang enjoyed it. He opened his eyes, when he heard a package ripped open. He looked over to Hernando and Lito, rolling condoms over their cocks and kissing each other. Then Lito laid down. "You need to straddle me Wolfy. Let yourself down on my cock and then fall back to my chest."  
Wolfgang nodded and did as he was told, slowly letting himself down on Lito's erection. He moved up and down and then laid back down, his back to Lito's chest, who wrapped his arms around him and kissed his cheek. He started moving and Wolfgang moaned. He was already so full and then he felt something else inside of him. He looked down and Hernando was having his fingers in there, stretching him even more.  
"Bend your legs for me Wolfy. I think you are ready."  
"Wolfgang nodded, pressing his legs to his chest and holding them in place and then he felt Hernando enter him too, slowly. Wolfgang threw his head back, his eyes closed and Lito gently played with his nipples then one hand wandered to Wolfgang's throat. And when Hernando was inside of him, Wolfgang panted and bit his lip. He felt so full.  
"Are you alright?", Lito whispered.  
"Yes. Please..move.."  
They started moving and Wolfgang still it his lip but when they used another rhythm he started moaning and let go of one of his legs, to fist lito's hair, even so there wasn't much there to grab. he turned his head and roughly kissed him.  
Lito smirked. "You like that?"  
"Yes..god please..oh god", he started whimpering and Hernando smiled, stopped moving and started stroking Wolfgang, while Lito still moved.  
Hernando pulled out and Lito did too. "Turn around."  
Wolfgang turned around and the other two entered him again and moved and everytime they did his own dick rubbed against Lito's chest. He didn't know how long they had sex but he knew he was coming way too fast. He already felt his orgasm.. "Fuck fuck..I am coming..oh god", he groaned and with a last trust he came between Lito and himself, glueing them together with cum and he crashed his mouth onto Lito' when he was over his orgasm. Both men still inside of him, moving and he let them. Let them have their orgasm like that. Still moaning with every trust and after a while they both came his name on their lips. It was embarrassing and hot all at once. It made him proud.  
When they both pulled out, Wolfgang moved away and laid down next to Lito. Both, Hernando and Lito started to kiss him and cuddle him. "This was amazing Wolfy"; Nando mumbled.  
"Yes..god..yes..we need to do this again", Wolfy squealed.  
Lito chuckled. "Yes we will Baby. Many times. And you can always ask when you want to try something."  
"Okay..Do I get some kisses now?"  
"A million." And with that Hernando threw himself on top of the German and started to place kisses everywhere, then looking him into his eyes and leaning down to kiss his lips. "I love you."  
"Hmm..Love you too, you two", Wolfgang smirked and moved his head to kiss Lito.  
"Well..that was hot..how about we take a shower, get you clean and uhm..maybe we should put same salve on your ass", Lito explained.  
"Why?"  
"Because we literally ripped you open and you will walk funny all day", Hernando explained.  
"Oh. Okay. Then shower sounds good."  
After the shower and Lito making sure that Wolfgang's butt was okay (h checked that 10 times), they went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for their guests. Today they would all do something apart and tomorrow they would go to the airport to welcome Nomi and Amanita in Mexico.

-

Felix was walking beside him and looking everywhere, flirting with every girl he saw and Wolfgang couldn't help but shake his head. "Stop it already."  
"No. I hadn't had sex for a while. I need sex."  
"Oh come on but be nice to the girls and don't look like a weirdo."  
"As if you have more experience..."  
"Well at least I get laid."  
Felix shoved him hard and Wolfgang stumbled and then shoved him right back against a wall, running so Felix had to catch him but he stopped, holding his head.  
"Sorry. I can't run. Is too much pressure to my head and still hurts."  
"of Course, sorry. You want to go home?"  
"Yeah. If this is okay? The sun is not doing me any good. Sorry. I am still exhausted."  
"No need to be sorry Felix. We should grab something to eat and maybe some beers at the store and then hang out in the flat."  
"Thanks. Yeah. Beer sounds amazing."  
They walked back to the little store and grabbed some beers and some pizza for the oven and then walked back to the flat. Riley and Will were in their room and Wolfgang knocked, to tell Riley that he is home and if she needed something she should yell for him and she nodded, stroking Will's forehead. Wolfgang felt Felix approaching. "We need to do something. This can't go on like this. Someday the medicine will kill him."  
"Yeah. I know. Actually I would like to talk to you about something.."  
They left the room and Wolfgang made Felix sit down on the table and made them some coffee and then sat down. He had made a decision and it was something he only could talk about with Felix. He had kept it a secret from the sensates, even so it was really hard.  
"You need to promise me something"; he started and looked at Felix.  
"Of Course..but ..oh no I know that look..What the fuck is on your mind?"  
"I want you to help them cope. They won't understand. They don't know who I really am. I will disappear tomorrow night. They will ask you a lot of questions and that's why I won't tell you what I am planning to do. I will save them all, even if it means that I am risking my own life."  
Felix shook his head. "No. Let me help."  
"Felix, you can't run, you are still hurt. And I need you here. You are my second man. You are my brother and they will need someone to help them when I fail."  
"But what are you going to do?"  
"I am going to kill Whistler."  
"How?"  
Wolfgang smirked. "I will let him catch me."  
"Are you out of your fucking mind? From what I heard he will make experiments and try to kill the others."  
"Yeah. I know. But listen, if someone is able to get in your head, you are able to get in his too. And he needs a sensate for that. I think Jonas is still alive and with Will unconscious all the time he is trying to find us. BUT what if he finds one of us and that one is unbreakable? They are all normal people. Look at them Felix. Will was a cop, Riley is a DJ, Lito an actor, Kala is a doctor, Nomi an ex-hacker and Capheus is a bus driver. Sun is a fighter but she is in jail. She can't do it. I can. I am a killer. I am psycho enough to do it."  
"You are not a psycho. You are not a monster Wolfy. Your family is gone now. You are free. Finally and you...no..you are not risking your life again."  
"I am. And you know it."  
Felix sighed and rubbed his hands through his face, nipped on his coffee and nodded. "Alright. What can I do for you?"  
"Yes, if I am not coming back make sure no one is going to follow me. Make sure they don't do something stupid."  
Felix stood up, walking over to the fridge to get a beer out and opened it, drinking half of it and then shook his head again. "You are so crazy."  
"Tell me something new."  
"You must really love them, when you are risking your life for them."  
"I do. Especially Lito." Wolfgang blushed and drank his coffee, to distract himself enough.  
"And you are willing to break their heart?"  
"Lito and Hernando have each other. They will get over me."  
Felix sat back down. "How are you going to find him?"  
"Last time he was in Iceland but I think he is coming closer to us. So I will ask Nomi to find out where he is now and then got there."  
"That nearly sounds too easy...God man..you need to come back."  
"I am trying to..I don't wanna.."  
Wolfgang looked through the window and then sank his head. "I don't want to lose them."  
"I can tell. I have never seen you blush, with hearts in your eyes and glowing like a damn torch. You radiate or something. Listen, I am glad for you and they are two awfully good looking guys. The ones you get jealous about. I think you should tell them or at least say goodbye."  
"I already did. This morning. I won't sleep in their bed tonight."  
"Oh yes you will. And you will tell them and show them how much you love them. Remember, it will maybe be the last time."  
Wolfgang nodded, sure he wouldn't do what Felix had told him but he was done talking. He walked out to smoke and looked over the city. Oh he would miss it, he would miss his boyfriends and this place. He would miss Felix but one of the had to risk his life and it was better he did than any of the others.

\--

Will, Riley, Felix and Wolfgang were sitting in the living room, eating Pizza and talking, when Hernando and Lito came in, holding hands, smiling and with shopping bags in their hands. And Wolfgang smirked, because the bookstore bag caught his attention.  
"Oh no did he drag you to the bookstore again?"; he asked Lito.  
"No, I told him we are going there and he can buy new books."  
"Always the romantic." Wolfgang smirked and drank his beer. Hernando walked over top him, dropping the bags on the ground and straddling his lap. "Hello Wolfy", he mumbled.  
"Hi Nando."  
"I missed you all day."  
"Hmm...I missed you, too."  
Hernando leaned forward, kissing Wolfgang and he heard the others make annoyed noises, knowing they were joking. Lito was standing behind him, his hands on Wolfgang's shoulder, so Wolfgang stopped kissing Hernando, looked up to Lito and smirked. "Missed you, too Lito."  
"Hmm..you better."  
Hernando got up and grabbed one of the bags. "That's for you. We both saw it and thought you needed to have it."  
"Well actually we have something for everyone, and something else for you but we better show you that in the bedroom", Lito added.  
Wolfgang looked at them and cocked his eyebrows. He grabbed into the bag and got the boy out that was in it. He opened it and smiled. "New sunglasses."  
"Yes. Yours are shitty and cheap stuff those are really good and will protect your eyes from our Mexican sun. And I bought you new lotion and new shower gel and stuff. Because you are at home now and you need more stuff. You don't have anything here", Lito explained and Felix stood up, walking over to Lito and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks for taking care of him."  
Wolfgang kissed Hernando and got up to kiss Lito. "Thanks."  
"You can thank us later", Nando suggested.  
Wolfgang turned to see Felix and he shook his head. No, he wasn't going to change his plans.  
They indeed had brought something for everyone. Mostly clothes and new headphones for Riley because hers weren't working anymore. Wolfgang watched all of them, watched his two boyfriends and he sighed. When he was younger and just some month back it was easy for him to kill and be the rebel. He had nothing to lose back then but now he had to lose a lot. If not to say everything.  
When it was time for them to go to bed, he told Hernando and Lito he would follow them, that he wanted to talk to Felix. But indeed he laid down on the ground next to Felix.  
"So you are not going to bed with them? What will you tell them in the morning?"  
"That I accidentally fell asleep next to you."  
"And then you will pretend all day that nothing happened and you will just leave tomorrow?"  
"I will leave when they all sleep."  
"No. No Wolfy...You go up there now..remember they had another gift for you and damn brother go and get laid again. I heard you this morning and holy hell I have never heard you moan like this and I heard you having sex a lot of times."  
"Well..I never had two dicks in my ass."  
Felix threw a pillow into his face. "I don't wanna know. Thanks. Now I can't get the image out of my head. Arschloch (asshole)."  
Wolfy sighed. "You are right. I am going upstairs and cuddle my boys."  
"Cuddle?" Felix laughed.  
"Yes. I can't help it. They make me happy Felix."  
Wolfgang stood up, looking at his best friend. "Happy. I never thought I would ever hear that word out of your mouth. And you are risking that happiness now."  
"At least I will die happy."  
"Yeah..happy..knowing that several people will mourn your death and cry their eyes out...Why do you always want to fight?"  
"It is the only thing I can."  
"No. You are a great person Wolfgang. You seem to be a great lover and you are an excellent thief and locksmith. Maybe you can be an actor like Lito? Make some action movies or do something else on set. You don't have to fight for your life anymore. Let's find a way out of this together. You have seven soulmates and me. We can do it."  
"Thanks Bro..I don't think so. Good Night."  
Wolfgang turned around to leave for the bedroom, finding a spot between his men, who waited for him. As soon as he was in the bedroom, Lito grabbed for a bag and threw it at him. And inside was a pair of handcuffs.  
"Because I saw how you wanted me handcuffed to the bed", Lito told him.  
"Oh yes. I wanted to punish you."  
"Do it."  
"Not now."  
Wolfgang placed the bag to the drawer and then got rid of his clothes, spooning Hernando on the bed.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, let's just cuddle, okay?", Wolfgang asked and kissed Hernando's neck.  
He felt like crying but didn't. He felt like killing someone. Maybe he soon would. He had to succeed. For them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is taking me so long. I started working again and somehow I was not able to write.

The next day Wolfgang had a hard time not to just spill everything to Hernando and Lito or Will. Tell them what he was going to do and he had a hard time to shut them all out of his brain. He didn't even go to the airport with them but he waited, watching Will sleep, while Riley and Felix were making fruit-salad. When Will woke up he just whispered to him it is all going to be alright and drugged him again, not wanting him to see right through him which he probably would.  
When Amanita and Nomi and the others came, he pretended that everything was alright and Felix just looked at him shaking his head, because of course, he would see his trouble.  
They spent the whole evening together talking, Nomi finding out where Whistler is and they were discussing what to do but Wolfgang was not having any of it. He was not really listening, his eyes fixed on Lito and Hernando, sitting opposite of him. Those two men he came to love so fast and that loved him. The two guys he wanted to be with him but on the other hand he knew that he had to save them all. Makes this world better. Maybe that was his job. Be the rebel, the monster, the fighter.  
He didn't realize that they were talking to him until Felix slapped the back of his head and joked: "Wake up little Princess. Where were you in your head?"  
"None of your business. What did you say?", he asked Nomi. She looked at him. "Are you able to get into the building unseen?"  
"Yeah. I guess. I need to know the complete building. Need to see where the cables run, the air shafts and need to know which alarm system they use."  
"Ok. I will need some time to get this information", Nomi said.  
"Okay. And Whistler still is in Iceland? Why isn't he here yet?"  
"Because he lost the connection to me when we were on the boat", Will said.  
"Okay, but he could try to find you now."  
"Yeah but I am only awake for some minutes. Not enough time to find out where I am and I am shutting everyone off. I can't even hear Capheus and Son."  
"Alright. When do we start?", Wolfgang asked, knowing that the question was unnecessary.  
"Next week."  
Wolfgang nodded and Will told them he needed to go back to bed and sleep and Wolfgang told all of them he was tired too and just went over to the bedroom, stripping off his clothes, laying them on the stool next to the door, so he was ready to sneak back into them later at night. He had a backpack packed and out of sight in the living room.  
It didn't take the other two long to follow him, both snuggling up to him, their heads on his chest, Hernando listening to his heartbeat.  
"Your heart is beating so fast, are you alright?"  
"Yeah, just excited. Now that you are in bed."  
"Oh oh. Is my Wolfy horny?"  
"Maybe?" And Wolfgang could feel his cock twitching in his briefs. Lito's hand wandered down, smirking at him, when he slid past the rim of the briefs and grabbed Wolfgang's cock, stroking him until he was rock hard.  
He pressed his mouth to Lito's and started to suck on his lower lip. "Fuck me", he moaned.  
"You really want to bottom again?", Lito asked.  
"Yes. I like to bottom for you."  
It didn't count anymore, that Wolfgang was a top. He didn't care anymore because this would be his last time with them, he could feel it. So he wanted to feel appreciated from the both of them. Wanted to feel loved one more time.  
"I think I want to do something else Baby"; Lito whispered into his ear. "On your knees, stick your ass out for me."  
Wolfgang nodded, kissing Hernando and then moved on his knees.  
Lito placed himself behind him and pushed his asscheeks apart, spitting on his hole, slightly brushing a finger over it and Wolfgang looked back over his shoulder, to see Lito bending down and kissing his ass, then moved his head between the cheeks and started to lick him and Wolfgang couldn't help it but moan at that sight. He saw Hernando moving and suiting himself under Wolfgang, taking his face in his hands and kissing him, while Lito rimmed him and then Hernando moved further down, until his mouth was at the same height as Wolfgang's erection and then there was lips around him and sucking at him and Wolfgang grabbed the sheets, his knuckles going white because he wanted to scream from the sensation. Hernando swirled his tongue around the tip, then started to play with his balls and Wolfgang started to move his hip, pressing himself towards Lito and his tongue and when he moved back, he was back into Hernando's mouth.  
"Shit..shit..you two kill me."  
"And you like it"; Lito mumbled behind him.  
"Yes..please..I need to feel you."  
"Wolfy, I want you inside of me", Nando moaned and started already to open himself up and Wolfgang wanted the same. He wanted to be buried deep inside this man when he came, his man. And he wanted his other man to empty himself inside of him.  
Lito moved, grabbing the lube to open Wolfgang up more and Hernando had already three fingers inside of him, moaning loudly, then grabbing a condom to roll it over Wolfgang, kissing him all the way through it and then Wolfgang moved to his side, pushing into Hernando with one move. Hernando moved a bit up, his head on his arms, his butt up in the air and Wolfgang slit in further than before. Lito was kneeling behind Wolfgang, gently rubbing the head of his cock over the widened hole. And then he pushed in and they started moving, finding a rhythm and Wolfgang smiled. He was happy. Happily trapped between two guys, fucking their brains out. He was connected with them. He leaned down, kissing Hernando's neck, finding one of his hands, to intertwine their fingers.  
"Hmm..My Hasi is so tight for me..So good and warm..." Nando moaned and responded with a: "Wolfy feels so good. Go harder Baby..Harder.."  
Lito behind them moaned, sliding in and out of Wolfgang and speeding up, too, biting into Wolfgang's neck.  
"Love you Wolfy..Love your ass, your cock and being inside of you."  
It didn't take long and Wolfgang felt his orgasm coming closer, his thrusts getting erratic. And Nando moaned alongside him, spilling "I'm coming Wolfy..fuck yes.." And with one last thrust Hernando came, spreading his cum all over their sheets and that made Wolfgang come too, the only one left out was Lito, who looked down at them, when they collapsed on the bed and as soon as Wolfgang had his breath back he and Nando went down to lick and suck on Lito's cock, making him swear and moan at the same time. Each of them rolling one nipple in their hand and Nando and Wolfgang looked at each other, smirking, when they started to lick along the pretty cock of their boyfriend. They both changed between licking, sucking and it was Wolfgang who ended it, making Lito come inside of his mouth and swallowing it, sharing the last bits of cum with Hernando, when he kissed him. Lito laughed and pulled both of them to his chest. "I have the hottest men in the universe", he explained.  
Which earned him some kissed and a hickey to his neck.  
Wolfgang huffed..."I think we should change the sheets and clean ourself..I am lying in something sticky."  
Nando chuckled. "Sorry."  
"Nah..Like your cum but I don't want to be glued to the bed tomorrow."  
They stood up, changed the sheets and got themselves cleaned up in the bathroom. Wolfgang sighed, when he was alone to wash his face. As soon as they would fall asleep he would go.  
He climbed back into bed and kissed both of them deep and long and hugged both of them.  
"Love you both. Sleep well and have good dreams."  
"Thanks, Wolfgang, you, too."  
Maybe he would never dream again.

 

Three hours later he was sure they were fast asleep and he sneaked out of bed, dressed and looked at them. They were sleeping and they looked so peaceful. Wolfgang leaned down, kissing ach of them on their foreheads and walked out of the room, to Nando's desk and wrote them a note. He placed it right in the middle of the table and then walked over to grab the bag he had hidden. Just when he was about to walk out of the room he heard Felix mumble: "You are really doing this."  
"Yes. Goodbye Felix."  
He didn't wait for Felix to say anything else and stepped out of the appartment and out into the night. He would try to get to iceland, unseen and alone.  
He looked back before walking around the corner. For a second he wanted to go back, turn around, sneak back into bed and pretend nothing did happen, but he couldn't. They would never be at peace and he wanted all of them to be safe. Grabbing the strip of his backpack harder, he started walking until he found a taxi that would bring him to a train station, where he would sneak into a train to another town, from there to a haven and back to europe. Then going to Iceland from there. He was trying to hide his steps, so none of the others would follow him too easily, if they would. And for some reason he knew one of them would try.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is taking me so long lately and that the chapters are so short. Somehow my muse is hiding somewhere in the clouds or woods or under water. I can't find her ;)

**Hernando's POV**

Something felt wrong when he turned around. The bed was too empty and he opened his eyes, looking around, but there was only Lito next to him and Wolfgang was gone. Hernando crawled out of bed, walking to the bathroom to see if Wolfgang was in there, but it was empty. He stepped out of the bedroom, into the living room. There was not a single light on, so he turned them on.  
He looked everywhere in the apartment but there was no sign of Wolfgang and so he stepped back into the living room, looking for a note or something and he found a piece of paper on the table.  
Hernando grabbed it and when he started reading he froze.  
_"I am gone. I will fix this. Don't follow me. Don't search for me. If I survive I will come back. If not I will make sure I will die alongside Whispers._

_To Nando and Lito:_   
_I love you and we have always known that three is one too much. Be happy, think of me and Nando don't cry."_

Hernando ran back into the bedroom, taking his phone and calling Wolfy but it was going straight to voicemail. Hernando woke Lito.  
"Lito...Lito...Wake up. Wolfgang is gone..he is gone..we need to find him."  
Lito opened his eyes. "What?"  
"Wolfgang is gone..here.:" He threw the note towards Lito, walking up and down the bedroom until he had an idea and left to find Felix, who was sleeping on the sofa. He shook him awake.  
"Where is Wolfgang?"  
"Gone."  
"Yeah. Where? When and how?"  
"Some minutes ago."  
"And you let him go?" Hernando couldn't believe this.  
"It wasn't as if I had a choice. Wolfy would do anything to protect you and that's exactly what he is doing. He risks his life to save all others."  
"You could have told us."  
"He would still be gone." Felix stood up and walked over to Hernando. "Believe me, I've known him all my life and if he wants something he gets it. No matter what it takes and you can't hold back a hurricane when it tries to make its way through a town."  
Hernando closed his eyes and shook his head. He returned to the living room, finding Lito reading the note.  
"He left us", he said, sadness in his voice.  
"Yes." Hernando leaned against Lito. "We need to get him back. You need to find him..Please."  
"I will." Lito went into the bedroom, putting on clothes and then ran outside, searching for Wolfgang. Hernando pulled on a shirt and sweatpants and waited, reading the note over and over again. It wasn't just a simple "I'll fix it"-note. It was a goddamn farewell letter and Hernando was angry and mad and sad and all kinds of things but what he was the most was worried. Worried that Wolfy wouldn't come back because Whispers killed him or whatever. He rubbed his hands over his face. This couldn't be true. Hernando waited. He waited long before Lito came back and shook his head.  
"I couldn't find him. He is gone. He must have used a taxi or something."  
They hugged each other, Lito putting kisses on Hernando's head. "I am going to Iceland. I am going to help him and bring him back. I am not letting him die while we sit and wait. And for fucks sake I am bringing him back to you, to us. He belongs here." Lito turned around, walking towards the guestroom and waking up Riley and then waking Nomi and Amanita.  
Hernando started to cry, this was too much. He tried calling Wolfgang again until his battery died. His glasses were on the table, he didn't want to see anything. Only Wolfy, his blonde and blue eyed boyfriend. His big bad wolf who had let him believe he was more than just Nando the bottom. He had made him laugh and Lito and him had made Wolfy laugh and smile and he was not going to let this happen to his Baby. No....Wolfgang was his. And he needed him back and he was going to Iceland too and save him. With Lito. Yes.  
He walked over to the others and said: "I am going to Iceland too. I will save my Boy."  
Felix laughed and shook his head. "You better not call him Boy when he is around."  
"You are not going"; Lito argued.  
"I am. I can help you."  
"No. I am not risking your Life too", Lito reasoned.  
"I don't want to live with either of you. I AM GOING."  
Lito stood up and grabbed Hernando's arms. "Baby look at me"; he said softly and as soon as Hernando looked at him he continued: "No my love, you will stay here and take care of the others. I need you here and I need to come home to you. Wolfgang and me can fight alone, we did it already. Let me save him."  
"But I wanna help...I love him..I want him back.."  
"I am bringing him back to you...and Baby..I think you should consider if you still love me or if you only love him." Lito smirked and Hernando shook his head. "You know I love you. You are my Whitney, my sunshine. I love you, Lito. I love you from the bottom of my heart and I will never ever leave you.....but..I love him too...Don't you?"  
Lito leaned down, kissing Hernando. "I love both of you but if I had to decide I would always choose you and Wolfgang knows that. I think part of him wanted to leave because he will always be the third wheel. But we need to get him back. I am not ready to lose him."  
"Yeah. You need to bring him back, Lito."  
"I will. I promise. And now let's plan this. I need a flight to Iceland. I will be there when he arrives. I would think he would go by ship or something."  
"Yeah. Yeah maybe."  
They walked back to the others but Hernando couldn't concentrate on what the others were saying. All he was able to do was think of Wolfgang, alone in the dark and feeling like a monster. But he was his cuddly monster.

In the end they decided that Lito would go to Iceland the next day and would wait for Wolfgang. They knew it was risky and Will told him not to do it but then again wanted to find Wolfgang. They all tried to reach him in his mind but they couldn't and everyone assured Lito to help him and Wolfgang once they were there.  
Hernando was sad, because all he could do was stay home and wait.  
Not knowing if his boyfriends would come back to him.  
He hated waiting.

It was early in the morning already and he called in sick, even so he knew that it would probably cost him his job as photographer but he couldn't concentrate on anything. He went back to bed, trying to sleep and trying to forget about the feeling deep inside of him. Just hours ago they had had amazing sex and they cuddled and Wolfgang seemed happy. They should have seen it coming. They were horrible friends. Hernando started to swear and punched the pillow. "Fuck.."  
"Nando, love, try to calm down"; Lito mumbled next to him.  
"No. We are horrible boyfriends. We should have seen it coming,"  
Lito sighed and pulled Hernando close to him. "I am feeling bad, too."  
Hernando nodded. "I know. I am sorry. I am worried. What if..what if he is not coming back?"  
"Don't think that. I will bring him back to you."  
"Us...to us."  
Hernando cuddled close to Lito, who wrapped his arms around him and kissed his cheek. "Us. Yes."  
"Are you jealous?"  
Lito shook his head but blushed.  
"Oh god you are..you are horrible..Don't be jealous. I love you Lito. And I don't want you to risk your life for someone else but on the same hand I do. I love you for having the courage to go."  
"There was once a wise man that told me something about courage in the heart.."  
"Wonder who that was."  
"I don't know but he was cute."  
"Did you want to kiss him?"  
Lito smiled. "Fuck yeah and do other things to him."  
"Must be a very lucky guy."  
"Nah. I went home alone and he wouldn't forgive me for a mistake I made and I had to get my nose bloody and my lip split open before he came back to me. But now I am the luckiest man because I have him. He is so generous, kind, cute and hot. And everytime he looks at me with his big green-brown eyes I just want to grab him and never let go of him."  
"Sounds like you love him with all your heart."  
"And mind. He is my everything but sadly he is very sad right now and worried and I don't know if he loves me the same way I love him but that's okay I guess."  
"No it is not." Hernando sighed. "I think the guy loves you more than he can say but his heart is very big and he probably has a crush on another guy and he would love to spent time with him because he is different because he lets him do things you never would." Hernando gave a kiss to his partners lips.  
"Kiss me again."  
Hernando did and soon Lito pulled him on top of him.  
"Please make love to me Hernando. I am scared."  
Hernando looked at Lito, his beautiful man and he took his head between his hands and kissed him. "You have to come back to me. Both of you. Lito I can't live without you."  
"No Baby..I can't breathe without you. You are my life. Please..I need you."  
Hernando knew they both needed the distraction and it was the first time that Lito begged like this. From the Living room they heard Will yell: "For fucks sake give him what he needs, he drives me crazy in my head."  
Lito blushed and Hernando laughed. "Good Lord that's just too amusing with your soulmates."  
"He is right, tho."  
And Hernando started to take care of his man. Kissed and touched him everywhere until he begged some more and he pulled his clothes off. He tried to worship him as much as he could, making up for making him feel unloved, for thinking Hernando would chose Wolfy over him. He wouldn't. The third time Lito begged, Hernando finally moved down to open him up for him and the fourth time he begged, Nando buried his own member deep inside of his man, looking at him, kissing him, until he was safe to move. Making love to someone you love so much that it hurts, was something he was good at and he could hear it now, when Lito moaned his name a several times before coming between them and it didn't take long for Hernando to come too. It was just simple and lovely sex. Not rough, not hard, just one position and yet Hernando felt good, loved that Lito had let him top and when Lito kissed him and buried his nose into his neck and whispered: "I need this more often", he smiled as if everything was alright.  
Except it wasn't.  
Because it felt too much like a goodbye to him. He couldn't help the tears falling from his eyes, when Lito grabbed him harder. Both of them not able to move until they heard a knock on the door some time later.  
The knock that it was time for Lito to pack and go to the airport.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear friends and readers,  
> I have to inform you that this is the last chapter before the epilogue.  
> Somehow I didn't see that coming but then again this was planned as a one-shot.  
> I just couldn't stop writing, now I can.
> 
> Thanks for every comment, every kudos and for reading this at all.
> 
> I hope there will be a lot more Sense8 Fics and of course another season. Maybe then I will have the will to write someting else. 
> 
> By the way, I am completely in love with Hernando. I just love him. And I wil cry my eyes out if there's no season two.

**Lito's POV**

It was hard for Lito to turn around and leave Hernando behind. He knew his love would suffer until he was back. Each day wondering if he was still alive and he promised him silently to call him every day, so he would not worry. He couldn't believe he was flying to another country again, when he just came back. But it was for his new friends, for Wolfgang. First they wanted to stick with their old plan and ignore Wolfgang but then Lito argued with them that they can't ignore the fact that one guy is risking his life for all of them. Lito stared out of the window of the plane, watched how the plane started to roll off the field and then he watched the clouds and the world underneath him. He closed his eyes and tried to find Wolfgang's connection but he couldn't. Something about the fact that he couldn't reach him made him sad. He would have thought that maybe due to their feelings the connection was stronger.  
He tried it every other minute, thinking that when maybe Wolfgang was asleep he would be able to reach him.

Some hours later he landed in Iceland, where a car was waiting for him. Which he had booked from home. He drove a while until he reached a hotelroom and then called Hernando to tell him that he landed and was missing him already. When he ended the call he grabbed for the map Nomi had given him, so he could check for the nearest Haven. He would go there to check for new ships that would arrive there over the week. Especially checking if one of it was from Europe. Lito sighed, grabbed the car keys and drove to the haven.  
"Are you alright?", Will asked.  
"Yeah. Driving to the haven now and ask for ships arriving."  
"Okay. Better hide the car and yourself for a bit. Check out the area before you talk to someone. You never know."  
"I will. How are you?"  
"Tired and sick of this crap. I want to be there with you."  
"Yeah. Would be great but you should go now. It's too dangerous right now."  
"Yes. Take care."  
Lito nodded and they looked at each other for a brief moment before Will was gone. Lito couldn't help himself and smiled. It was weird how fast they got used to their connection.

When he parked the car he made sure it wasn't visible from the docks but that he was able to see enough. He felt like he was in one of his movies, playing some detective or something. Slowly his real life was becoming more and more like an action thriller with a gay love affair. Lito shook his head and laughed at himself. He got out of the car and looked around, there were only three or four guys on the docks, putting boxes on a ship. He went down there and said: "Hi", which he thought was a bit odd.  
One of the guys turned around, he was the same height as Lito, blue eyes, beard and short dark hair. "What do you want?"  
"Is there a ship coming from Europe today or tomorrow?"  
"Nah. Next ship arriving is in two days from France."  
"Okay. Thanks."  
"You waiting for something?"  
"Yeah."  
"You better come back early in two days. The ship should be here at 4 in the morning."  
"Thanks. I will. Bye, have a nice day."  
"Yeah."  
The guy turned back to work and Lito drove off to town, grabbing something to eat and then went to his hotelroom, calling Hernando again, because he missed his voice.  
"Hey baby, any news?"  
"There's a ship coming in 2 days from France."  
"Yeah. That's probably where he is at. I miss you."  
"Miss you, too Nando. Hope I will find him and can help him."  
"Maybe you shouldn't let him know you are there but follow him where he goes."  
"Yeah. And only interrupt when it gets too dangerous."  
"Exactly. Now you should sleep a bit. You need your strength."  
"Yes, thanks my love. I wish I could kiss you goodnight, my little bodyguard."  
"Oh Whitney..."  
"Shhh. And Nando? When I come home, I need you to repeat what you did to me."  
"I will be happy to do it."  
Lito sighed, the thought alone nearly made him hard, but this was not the time for sex or sexy thoughts.  
"Good Night Nando."  
"Night Lito."  
They hung up and Lito killed the lights and went to sleep.

The next day he organized some food that he could eat in the car next day. He knew Wolfgang would be on that ship but he also knew he would make sure that no one would see him. So either Wolfy would sneak off it the minute it arrived or he would wait until no one was working anymore. So Lito prepared for any case. He slept early and drove to the docks at 3 in the morning. He was early but he wanted to be there, when the ship arrived.  
And when it finally did, Lito was getting nervous, he was afraid to miss Wolfgang or that he wasn't on the ship.  
His eyes were fixed on the big ships, full with containers and boxes. Before the crew started to unpack the stuff, a single guy with blonde hair and a black jacket climbed over board, and moved away from it, pretending he was just walking by and even greeted the crew that was standing on the docks, waiting to unload the boxes.  
Lito smirked, typical Wolfgang and his cocky ass. Wolfgang walked away and Lito sighed, was he going to follow him by foot or drive? He decided foot would be best, so he started walking, following Wolfgang, who was heading for the road, probably to find someone to pick him up.  
Lito decided he should go back to his car and follow the next car that was driving by. So he did, seeing the car picking up Wolfgang and then he followed, glad he was wearing a baseball cap and black clothes, so he would not be too obvious. Wolfy would probably recognize him anyway.  
The car stopped some streets away from Lito's hotel and Wolfgang stepped out of the car, going into a building that looked like a hotel too. Lito parked his car around the corner and waited for Wolfgang to come out again. Just making a break to go and get a coffee and a sandwich. And go and empty his bladder. When it was about to get dark, Wolfy came out of the building and Lito sent a short message to Nomi in his mind. "It is starting."  
"Be careful", came the response and Lito waited for Wolfgang to do anything. After two more looks Wolfgang stepped to the side of a car and hijacked it. Then drove away and Lito followed him after some minutes, knowing where he was going.  
Lito stopped his car when he saw their goal and parked it, deciding it would be easier now without a car. And he could see Wolfgang stop some miles away. Lito took a deep breath and then ran after Wolfgang who was running down the hill towards the building. The backside Lito assumed. What he didn't expect was Wolfgang to turn around to him, his arms akimbo and shaking his head. "What are you doing here?"  
"Following my beautiful German boy and save him from getting himself killed."  
Wolfgang smirked. "I am not going to be killed but now that you are here I probably will...Good Lord you are so bad at following me. I saw you on the docks."  
"Fuck. Why didn't you tell me then?"  
"Because it was cute."  
Lito closed the distance between them and kissed Wolfgang. "Never do this again. Never go like this. Nando is worried sick. And I am scared like shit but I want you to come home. Let's not go in there. We need to find another way."  
"No Lito. I am going in there, with or without you and I am going to kill that sick monster. For Will and for Jonas and for everyone that he tortured and killed."  
Wolfgang's hands were on his cheeks and Lito leaned into it, enjoying the feeling. "Okay. I am going with you."  
"Come on then and you follow my orders."  
"Yes, sir."  
Wolfgang raised an eyebrow. "Call me that next time we have sex."  
Lito punched Wolfgang's arm and then they walked closer to the building, searching the backside for an entrance and found one. It was closed but then Wolfy pointed to the top of the building. "We are climbing up there." Lito froze, what the hell had he dragged himself into?  
He followed anyway and was totally stunned by the way Wolfgang moved and knocked out two guards. They found an open window and Wolfgang took a look inside and then nodded, motioning to Lito that he should follow inside. It was a dark room and the only light came from the outside. It seemed to be some kind of storage room. Lito was a bit alarmed, this was all too easy. He grabbed for Wolfy's arm. "This is too easy."  
"Yeah. They know we are here."  
"What now?"  
"We are trying to get to the basement and turn off the energy. That buys us some time and we can free maybe some of the other sensates that are trapped here. Maybe we can find a connection to Jonas, if he is still alive."  
"Okay."  
Wolfgang started to look around and then opened a door a bit, poking his head out and then started running and Lito didn't ask any more questions, he just followed. They were only on the first floor so it wasn't so much trouble to get to the basement. They only had to knock out two more guards and they dragged them into an empty room, taking their clothes and then walked down and turned the engines off. Then running through the building to free some sensates until they found a room, where Whispers was waiting. "I knew you would come. I guess you must be Wolfgang and that's Lito."  
"Shut your mouth."  
Lito looked around in the room, Whispers was the only one in the room, except an unconscious person on a table. The door was the only way in and out. So Lito closed and locked it. Standing next to Wolfgang, who already pointed a gun at Whispers. "Both of them not looking directly at him. Wolfgang was wearing a pair of dark shades, so he probably couldn't see anything in the little light.  
"So now you wanna shoot me? Well that will not stop the war. We will find the difference and we will all kill you."  
"That's where you are wrong old man, because I am not only killing you, I will find each and every of you sick monsters and kill them."  
"I bet you will. But don't you want the reason?"  
"I don't need a reason. You are jealous and think we are not normal. Well...so is being a killer and that's what you are. Has any of those sensates done anything to you ever?"  
"They exist."  
Lito saw a motion behind Whispers and turned to look at it and he saw the person on the table waking up, slowly ripping the machines and needles off of himself, coughing and then looking at them. Jonas.  
Lito promptly connected with Jonas, while Wolfgang was distracting Whispers.  
"Jonas. It's us. Lito and Wolfgang. Help us. We need to kill him."  
Jonas didn't answer but nodded, grabbing something and then hitting it into Whispers back. And Wolfgang stepped forward and laughed, while putting the gun on Whispers forehead. "Now die. Any last words?"  
"They will kill you all."  
"Yeah. They can try."  
Lito tried not to be aroused from the sound in Wolfgang's voice but failed miserably. And then the room was filled with the sound of a gunshot and Whispers fell to the side, a bullet wound in his head.  
"We need to get out", Jonas coughed and tried to keep himself steady on the table.  
Lito jumped into action, helping him and then following Wolfgang, who was out of the door, shooting two guards. Lito could see other sensates fighting their way out. At least three of them. "They are awake"; Jonas whispered.  
"Yeah, we turned the engines off", Lito whispered back.  
"Thanks."  
Soon the lights went back on, just the moment when Lito and Wolfgang found the room with the open window and they gave the other sensates a sign to follow. Those who were stronger, helping the weaker ones. Wolfgang told Lito to run for the car and he followed the order. He drove as fas as he could and as soon as he arrived Wolfgang helped him to get the sensates in there. Then he ran for the second car, giving his gun to Lito, to give him time to drive. And when both cars were full with sensates, they drove like maniacs back to town. Jonas telling them to drop them off at a place he knew and so Wolfgang did. Him and Lito going back to Lito's hotelroom.  
The second they were behind the closed door, he grabbed Lito and hugged him.  
"Shit..this was close...and we need to go back. We need to burn this place down, when we are sure there are no more sensates in there."  
"What? Are you mad? We don't go back."  
"Oh yes we will."  
"There will be more guards now and how are you going to burn the building down?"  
"Oh well, there might be a whole back of dynamite in my hotelroom."  
Lito shook his head. "You are going to be the death of me."  
"Yeah." Lito saw Wolfgang smiling at him and Lito leaned down, kissed him and mumbled: "God you are so hot when you are acting like a ninja. And our voice when you spoke to Whispers..." Lito moaned and Wolfgang shook his head.  
"Sorry, no time for this. Come on, we need to do this."  
"But how do you wanna check if every sensate got out?"  
"Wouldn't it be better to wait till tomorrow and meet the others and they can help?"  
"No, I risk my life, not theirs. Hard enough that I have to risk yours too."  
Lito knew that Wolfgang was right, so he nodded and then followed him again, back to his hotelroom. They were still wearing the uniforms and used that fact to simply walk up to the front door and asked what happened and that they just came to work. The guy at the front told them what happened and that something was wrong with the engines. They are shutting off every five minutes.  
"Okay. I will go check that out." Wolfgang just walked past the control that would usually scan their ID's. He smirked. "What did you do to the energy?", Lito asked.  
"Well..that's hard to explain."  
They walked into the basement and Lito sighed. "Hard to explain, huh?" He looked at the guy that was shutting the engine off everytime it went on again. "A Sensate?", Lito asked and the guy nodded. "Yeah. I reached your friend when we woke up and he told me what to do."  
"You could have told me"; he said to Wolfgang.  
"Ah Baby, don't need to know everything."  
"Can you do this for another ten minutes?"  
"Yeah, they came down here twice but I hid behind the boxes and let them believe they fixed it."  
"Okay. Don't stay longer than ten minutes. There is a room with an window on the first floor. It's the third door on the right. Walk in and climb out. Run to the car that's parked some miles along the road. Wait there."  
"Yes, sir."  
Lito smirked and Wolfgang looked at him. Wolfgang opened his backpack and gave a Gun to him.  
Lito nodded, now getting nervous with a weapon in his hand.

It took them a while to clear the whole building and Lito had to shoot one guard to keep him from killing Wolfgang. He had never killed someone, so in his head he searched for help and Sun helped him. The others helped him, too. They made sure everyone was outside, one of the sensates hijacking another car and driving away with them. The others were waiting at their car.  
"Lito, I want you to go to the car and start it, keep the door to the passengers seat open. I will place the dynamite and make sure the building explodes. i am also throwing some stuff inside. Make sure I can run into the car immediately and start driving the moment I sit next to you."  
"Okay. Baby, be careful." Lito grabbed for his boyfriends arm, when he turned around, pulling him towards him, kissing him full on the mouth. "Come back to me."  
"I will." Wolfgang smirked and ran off, to do his job and Lito did his. He told the other sensates to get in the car and he started it, turning the car over, so Wolfgang just had to jump in and then opened the door, waiting. Lito was scared and he was reporting to Nomi what was happening.  
After some minutes he saw Wolfgang running towards him, then stopping and turning around, lighting a match and then waited until the fuse was burning then he jumped into the car. "DRIVE!", he yelled and Lito did, driving until Wolfgang told him to stop, everyone turning around to see the building explode and everyone cheered. Then Lito drove off, as fast as he could, towards town and one of the sensates told him to stop at the same spot they had stopped for Jonas earlier. So Lito did and when they were alone, he grabbed Wolfgang's hand. He was safe.  
They were safe.  
Whispers was dead.

The second they were in Lito's room, he pushed Wolfgang to the wall, kissing him and claiming his mouth roughly. Lito felt Wolfgang's arms around him, lifting him up and turning them around. "My Schatz is horny."  
"Yeah. You were so hot today, so dangerous...Please, I need you in me."  
"Maybe if you say "Please" a bit more."  
Lito moaned and knew he was doing everything he was asked for. "Please, Wolfy, please take me."  
"Undress and lay down on the bed naked. I will watch."  
"Yes sir."  
Lito could tell, that Wolfgang enjoyed this, his eyes nearly black from lust and he was taking off his jacket and shirt. Lito himself threw his clothes to the ground, jumping on the bed, waiting for Wolfgang. God he would do everything for this man. Nando was so damn right, Wolfy had the power to make people do things they usually wouldn't.  
Wolfgang joined him in bed and kissed him again. "We don't have lube", he mumbled.  
"Use spit, anything, I don't care."  
"Turn around, let me see your ass."  
He turned around, presenting his backside to Wolfgang, who leaned down and kisses his ass, parted his cheeks and spit on his whole, rubbing over it and worked him open as fast as possible.  
Minutes later he pushed his cock inside and both of them moaned and after that Lito only could beg and moan and bit his lip because Wolfgang was fucking him like an animal for a while and Lito didn't want to come like that.  
"Please, Sir, let me see your face." He looked over his shoulder and Wolfgang smirked, pulled out and laid down. "Ride me", he commanded and Lito looked at him. Deciding, that he didn't care anymore.  
He straddled Wolfgang's legs and let himself down on the other dick. Leaning down to kiss Wolfgang.  
When Lito started to move he felt incredible, he even leaned back as far as he could and moved, feeling Wolfgang in another angle, hitting his prostate. Moans escaped his mouth when Wolfgang jerked his cock, one hand resting on his waist. Lito looked at him and wanted to come, wanted to explode right now, because all those feelings were killing him.  
"Come for me Baby, come on, let go."  
Lito leaned forward, to kiss Wolfgang again and latter started to move his hips, roughly pushing in and out of Lito, his arms wrapped tight around him and the second Wolfgang mumbled "so good, so hot", he came, hard but Wolfgang didn't stop to hit the shit out of his prostate, didn't stop to move until he filled Lito up. Both panting and chuckling at the same time.  
"You are incredible", he told Wolfgang.  
"So are you. You were pretty amazing out there today. Thanks for having my back. I am glad you followed me."  
Wolfgang gently put his lips to his, moving on to his forehead and drawing circles on Lito's back.  
"You were...god...so good. You killed him. You really killed him."  
"Yes."  
"And the way you talked, the way you look when you have a gun in your hand..so dangerous and...wow it aroused me and I really wanted to get down to my knees and suck your cock."  
Wolfgang laughed and shook his head. "I love you Lito."  
"I love you, too and now we have to call our boyfriend. He probably runs around and goes mad."  
"Yeah, let's call our pretty Hasi but first you need to get off of me."  
"Nah. I just stay here for eternity."  
"So? And where is the phone?"  
"Dammit." Lito groaned and stood up, searching his phone in his jeans.  
They called Hernando and were screamed at for fucking without him while he was going mad and that he only knew they were alive because the others were complaining about the sex. Both men apologized and said it was just so much adrenaline and so arousing that they had to fuck. Then told him he would get some serious fucking when they came home to him. Which made Nando laugh and then he said in a low voice:  
"I am still mad Wolfy. You just disappeared like we meant nothing to you. You vanished like nothing happened. Maybe you don't love us at all and you put everyone in danger. When you come home I want you to sleep somewhere else."  
"Nando..Please...you know I love you and Lito. Don't you dare think it was easy to leave."  
"Looked easy to me."  
"Baby, please, can we discuss this when we are back? Ask Nomi to book a flight for me and Lito. Using my fake-ID."  
"Okay. Come back save. Good Night."  
"Night Hasi. NIght Bodyguard."  
They ended the call and looked at each other.  
"Will he forgive me?"  
"He will. He loves you too much but you scared him. Probably needs some apology sex."  
Wolfgang nodded and looked at his hands. Lito grabbed them and dragged him to the shower, so they could lie down afterwards. Everything was okay now.  
They were going home as soon as possible.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it.  
> I am sad it is ending.  
> And happy.

**One year later**

Wolfgang watched Lito during work. His boyfriend was playing another action hero and sucked at it. He knew exactly what he would teach him at home. How to be dangerous and not such a whimp...Wolfgang knew Lito could do it. He had seen him kill people.  
Lito had brought him to the set someday and Wolfgang got a job as "boy for everything". Most of the time he had to look after the actors and carry stuff around. He didn't mind because he was with Lito and it was nice work. Back in Germany he had lived with a lot less money plus Lito wouldn't let him pay anything for the apartment.  
Sometimes during a break Lito and him would spent time in Lito's trailer, making out like some teenagers and then sometimes they would just sit and cuddle or talk.  
After work they would always go home and kiss their men Nando "Hello" and Nando would talk about his day and the news on the soon opening restaurant.  
Felix and Hernando had decided to open a restaurant and ever since they had made that decision, both of them were making plans and first they didn't find a location that was to both of their likings. But then when they did everything went very fast and it would open in two month.  
Felix was living with Dani. Both of them fell in love after a dinner and Wolfgang loved to see his best friend happy, even so his bragging about the amazing sex started to annoy Wolfy, especially because everytime he would talk about the amazing sex he had, Felix would act like a child and repeat" I can't hear you" until Wolfgang stopped.  
After they killed Whistler it got quiet but they were all still looking out for any danger. Will and Riley moved to Chicago together and Riley convinced him to search for another flat and not that shithole next to the railways. Will often visits him and they talk about everything and nothing. Wolfgang always felt as if Will and him were friends since forever but then remembers that they have known each other for about one year now. It felt amazing.  
Nomi and Armanita got married as soon as they could and they are very happy, making everyone horny every second day, which lead to some orgys.  
The last couple of weeks they planned to get Sun out of prison, which gave Wolfgang a really great feeling. He missed the danger and adventures.  
Living with 2 lovemonkeys made him a bit too cuddly. Lito looked at him and smiled.  
"Schatz, concentrate."  
"I am concentrating...on..you.."  
"Hmm. 30 Minutes Babe...you can do that and then we go home and you can kiss me all night long."  
"I would rather fuck you and our beautiful bunny."  
"Sounds good. Now make me proud.."  
And he did. He gave everything the last minutes and Wolfgang was very proud of him and he sighed. It was so weird, being in a foreign country but everytime he looked at Lito or Hernando he was home. They had talked about their lifestyle and all of them knew it wouldn't last forever but none of them was able to end this. So they didn't, even so he knew Lito would ask Hernando to marry him. And Wolfgang would help them arrange everything.  
Kala and him did not talk anymore, she was married now and it made Wolfgang sad. Because for some reason, he knew he would be the one ending up alone, no matter what he did. But as long as his boyfriends wnated him, he would stay.  
On their way home, Lito said:  
"Your thoughts are sad."  
"No, actually they are happy. Because even so I know this will end, I rather spent every minute I can with the two of you than not at all. I love both of you."  
"And we love you." Lito grabbed his hand and they walked like that for a while.  
"If it was about me Wolfy, you would stay forever and I know Hernando wants the same, but we all know that I love Nando and that I wanted to make him my man ever since I met him but since you stepped into our life, I want to be with you, too. It is weird and we discussed this but I want you to know, that there will always be a place for you."  
"I know. Now let's hurry home and grab our man and make him scream our names."  
Lito laughed and they hurried home, holding hands, smiling and Wolfy had just one thought on his mind:  
I am happy.


End file.
